Dancing with The Sun
by VikaKyura
Summary: Nyaris sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak tragedi itu menimpa klannya. Ino bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika kini ia dipaksa menikah dengan seorang penguasa yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menggenggam nasibnya, tanpa pernah bisa gadis itu menolak. / SASUINO / CHAP 5 UP! / COMPLETED! /Rate T semi M / Mampir dan jejak? / for #SASUINO4S18 / IMAGE COVER IS MINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and any other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.** _ **Inspired from GOT series.**_

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. Rate T semi M** _ **for theme, language and touchy feely.**_

 ** _This story is a work of fiction._**

 _Cerita ini ditulis tanpa mengambil keuntungan materi apa pun, untuk kesenangan semata dan sesuai dengan gaya bercerita, selera serta suasana hati penulis_ _ **saat ini**_ _. Jangan pernah membaca apa pun DILUAR SELERA Anda. Thanks._

 _ **For #SASUINO4S18 / SUMMER (?)**_

* * *

 **Dancing with The Sun**

 _Nyaris sepuluh tahun sejak tragedi itu berlalu. Ino bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika semua rencana pernikahan ini dimulai. Rencana yang dengan kejamnya melibatkan dirinya tanpa sama sekali ada persetujuan._

* * *

Hari itu disebut sebagai hari terhangat di sepanjang musim panas tahun ini. Di atas langit cerah suatu kerajaan kecil di wilayah _Land of Grass_ , sang surya tengah bersinar terang dengan temperatur yang menusuk.

Seorang perempuan muda tampak menyeka beberapa peluh yang turun meluncur melewati pelipisnya. Ia berdiri kaku di balkon kamar tidurnya dengan ekspresi tegang menyelimuti parasnya yang jelita. Sambil menghadap pada seorang lelaki yang berpenampilan serupa dengan dirinya—rambut pirang, mata biru dan wajah yang rupawan—, sang gadis berusaha menolak keras gagasan apa pun yang sedang lelaki itu tawarkan.

"Aku tak mau menikah, _Nii-san_... Aku ingin pulang!" pekiknya lantang, meski disisipi sedikit rasa takut.

Wajar bila ia cukup gelisah jika lelaki di depannya akan balik marah, karena sang kakak yang seingatnya dulu pernah baik hati, kini telah berubah menjadi kejam dan penuh ambisi. Wajah lembutnya seolah lenyap ditelan dendam dan musnah dimakan waktu.

Benar saja. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memang tidak langsung menunjukkan amarah, namun ia membalas dengan tatapan yang begitu sinis.

"Aku juga." Lelaki itu mulai melangkah mendekat. "Aku ingin kita berdua pulang, tapi mereka telah merebut semuanya dari kita," ujar sang kakak. "Tempat yang dulu kau anggap rumah, kini telah lenyap tak bersisa." Si lelaki mengangkat satu tangannya dan mulai membelai sebelah sisi wajah adiknya. "Jadi katakan, adikku yang manis, bagaimana cara kita pulang... dan kemana?"

Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis itu, mulai memindahkan tatapannya dengan ragu dan bergeleng singkat. "Aku... tidak tahu."

"Dengan pasukan milik lelaki yang akan kau nikahi," tekan Deidara, sang kakak, percikan api seolah kembali menari-nari dalam mata birunya. Sambil mendongakkan dagu Ino agar _aquamarine_ adiknya kembali terangkat untuk memandang sepasang _azure_ miliknya, ia melanjutkan. "Dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki orang itu, kau akan diberi tempat. Hanya demi alasan itulah aku sengaja memberikanmu padanya," desisnya dengan suara pelan namun tegas, sekedar untuk menggertak sang adik supaya tidak kembali mencoba membantahnya.

Sang gadis menelan ludah karena merasa terintimidasi.

Sembari tetap menatap Ino dengan tajam, Deidara kembali berkata dengan ekspresi yang mulai hilang dari wajah tampannya. "Aku bahkan akan membiarkan dia memperlakukanmu sesukanya, jika memang itu perlu."

Ino hanya bisa meremas kuat kain gaun yang dikenakannya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Jadi, cepat bersiaplah dan pakai gaun paling indah yang telah mereka persiapkan untukmu," ujar Deidara, setelah melirik penampilan Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Kini kau telah memiliki tubuh seorang wanita dewasa," bisiknya sambil mengusap garis di sepanjang leher sampai belahan dada Ino, lalu terus turun sampai tangan besar si lelaki bertengger di lekukan pingang gadis itu. "Dia pasti akan suka melihatmu."

Memikirkannya saja, Deidara sudah merasa puas. Ia memang ingin adiknya tampil sempurna dan mengesankan, khususnya untuk hari istimewa ini. "Sebisa mungkin, jerat dia memakai seluruh pesona asetmu yang berharga ini," pungkasnya.

Deidara tersenyum singkat, lalu mengecup kening sang adik. Sebelum kemudian membalik badan dan berjalan pergi ke luar kamar.

Akhir dari percakapan mereka.

Ino hanya diam bergeming. Ia merasa hancur dan terkhianati. Kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang berbagi darah dengannya di dunia ini, sampai berniat untuk menjualnya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui.

Ambruk perlahan di teras balkon, Ino menangis... namun tidak bisa terlalu kencang.

x x x

Hari itu sama teriknya dengan hari ini. Hari ketiga puluh tujuh di musim panas, hari dimana kerajaannya runtuh akibat mendapat serangan dadakan dari negara sekutu yang melakukan pengkhianatan demi mendapat kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang lebih besar.

Baru dua belas tahun, dan telah kehilangan banyak hal. Tanpa keluarga atau pun harapan. Seorang bocah lelaki selalu berusaha tampil tegar meski melewati segala keterpurukan, demi adiknya.

Itu yang selalu ia percaya.

Ino tahu selama ini kakaknya telah menanggung beban yang sungguh berat dan sudah melewati banyak hal sulit, ketika sang kakak berusaha mati-matian membawanya kabur dari pembantaian di usia yang masih semuda itu.

Ino memang berhutang nyawa pada kakaknya, namun itu bukan berarti Deidara berhak melakukan apa pun atas hidupnya.

Bukankah dulu, saat sang kakak pertama membawanya pergi... adalah demi keselamatannya? Namun kenapa sekarang, orang yang dulu menjaga dan melindunginya, malah balik mengecewakan dan mengkhianatinya?

Mana kakaknya yang dulu sangat penyayang?

Menghilang.

Semua yang berada di sisinya dan memihaknya, telah musnah.

Kini nyaris sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu.

Ino bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika semua rencana pernikahan yang melibatkan dirinya ini dimulai.

Dengan wajah tanpa semangat, sang gadis membiarkan dirinya didandani oleh dua pelayan wanita yang kini sedang memakaikan busana khas kerajaan itu ke tubuh jenjangnya.

Gaun yang dikenakannya lebih mirip selembar kain polos panjang yang disatukan dalam beberapa lilitan pada bagian bahu dan pinggulnya. Gaun itu berwarna _beige_ dengan model tanpa lengan yang tampak sederhana namun elegan, terutama karena terdapat sulaman emas di sepanjang ujungnya.

Lengannya hanya dibalut selendang tipis berwarna _bluegrey_. Tetapi Ino sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan, terutama saat udara di sana penuh dengan kehangatan. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, sengaja untuk dihiasi beberapa aksesoris yang terbuat dari permata.

Mereka tak memberi banyak polesan pada wajah Ino yang sudah cantik natural. Bulu matanya yang lentik bagai tirai yang melindungi mata birunya dari terik mentari. Baik pipi dan bibirnya sudah merekah dengan warna pink alami.

Namun, meski riasan dan asesoris yang disematkan begitu memperindah penampilannya, Ino sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikit pun ketertarikan.

Emosi lenyap dari paras cantiknya dan nyawa seolah telah meninggalkan raganya. Bak boneka tanpa ekspresi, sang gadis hanya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

Tak lama setelah Ino berganti pakaian, Deidara kembali datang menjemput.

Sang kakak tampak sama menawannya. Rambut sewarna emasnya terikat rapi. Mata birunya secerah langit di siang itu. Tubuhnya yang langsing dibalut oleh baju berwarna abu dengan selendang tersampir dari bahunya sampai ke pinggang, menutupi setengah bagian dadanya.

Ino hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia memerhatikan Deidara mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Ino sangat tak ingin menggapainya. Namun kemudian, dalam satu tarikan napas gadis itu mulai meraih tangan sang kakak meski dengan enggan.

Acara penyambutan itu bertempat di taman istana, berlangsung cukup sederhana bila mengingat mereka hendak menyambut seorang raja dari kerajaan lain. Hanya sekumpulan orang berbaris sambil membawa payung-payung besar, sementara beberapa prajurit mengawal di setiap sudut.

Ino berdiri di beranda bersama sang kakak, didampingi oleh seorang pria tua yang merupakan perdana menteri kerajaan tersebut.

"Di mana mereka?" Menunggu beberapa saat, tampaknya Deidara mulai bosan. "Kerajaan yang kini mereka tempati terletak cukup jauh dari sini, bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia akan datang sekarang?"

"Uchiha- _sama_ akan tiba setelah selesai dengan urusannya di wilayah sekitar sini, _My Lord,_ " ujar sang perdana menteri. "Itu informasi yang kami terima. Jadi mohon bersabar sebentar."

Deidara mendengus singkat dan memutar kepalanya ke arah lain.

Sesaat kemudian derap bunyi jejak kaki kuda datang dari arah gerbang, mencuri atensi semua orang yang berada di selasar taman.

Ino mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu.

Dilihatnya empat ekor kuda berukuran cukup besar, ya hanya empat, mulai memasuki area penyambutan. Tiga ekor kuda berwarna cokelat tua mengikuti seekor kuda berwarna hitam yang berlari memimpin kelompok itu.

Para penunggang kuda tersebut memakai jubah serba hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh, kecuali wajah. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan beranda tempat Ino dan kakaknya berdiri.

Sang gadis yang memang sedari tadi tegang, semakin meluruskan tubuhnya dengan canggung ketika ia melihat sosok penunggang kuda hitam. Tubuhnya tegap dengan wajah tampan, dan penampilannya penuh dengan kuasa serta diliputi wibawa.

Dari pembawaannya, Ino bisa langsung tahu bahwa lelaki itu lah pemimpin dari para Uchiha yang datang. Lelaki yang sepakat untuk mengambilnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang perdana menteri mengembangkan senyum lebar. Setelah membungkuk singkat, tanpa perlu menunggu pengunjungnya turun dari tunggangan, ia mulai melangkah maju sambil merentangan satu tangan dan mengucapkan kalimat penyambutan.

"Salam, Uchiha- _sama_. Izinkan kami memperkenalkan tamu istimewa."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria paruh baya itu menyampingkan setengah badannya ke arah Ino dan sang kakak, lalu lanjut bicara. "Deidara- _sama_ dari klan Yamanaka. Putra sulung dan pewaris tahta _Land of Mountains_ yang sah, beserta adiknya, Ino- _sama_ dari klan Yamanaka."

Pria tersebut terus berkata sambil berjalan maju mendekati para pengunjung yang sama sekali tak tampak berniat untuk turun dari kuda mereka.

Tak bisa memalingkan pandangan, bagai ditarik magnet Ino nyaris menyusul sang perdana menteri ketika tiba-tiba Deidara menarik tangannya.

"Kau lihat seberapa berpengaruhnya kehadiran lelaki Uchiha itu? Dia tetap duduk tegak dengan angkuh, menunjukkan dominasinya dengan menatap kita dari atas sana." Meski merasa direndahkan, namun Deidara hanya menyeringai licik. "Dia tampak dingin, tentu saja, namun dia lah satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas mendapatkan seorang putri dari klan Yamanaka sepertimu," desisnya. "Dan kau akan segera menjadi ratunya."

Ino menarik napas.

"Majulah, _My Lady,"_ ucap sang perdana menteri, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Ino dan membuatnya agak terkesiap dengan perhatian para Uchiha yang mendadak diarahkan padanya.

Dengan langkah berat, perlahan Ino menuruni tangga selasar.

Sang Uchiha masih duduk bergeming di atas tunggangannya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Seolah menyambut tatapannya, Ino merasa tak bisa memalingkan muka.

Langkah sang gadis Yamanaka terhenti tepat di depan tubuh gagah sang kuda hitam, dengan wajah ayunya mendongak ke arah sang penunggang. Sepasang _onyx_ dingin bertemu _aquamarine_ yang tampak tegang.

Tak ada kata yang keluar. Sang Uchiha hanya terus memerhatikan penampilannya, seolah tengah memindai dari atas sampai bawah. Ino merasa selayaknya barang yang sedang dipamerkan untuk menarik minat pembeli. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya setelah ini.

Namun tak disangka, si lelaki Uchiha hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu mulai memutar kudanya untuk berbalik pergi, masih tanpa kata. Derap langkah kaki kuda kembali memenuhi taman terbuka itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang ketika mereka sepenuhnya meninggalkan gerbang istana.

Semuanya berlangsung singkat, orang-orang belum berhenti tertegun. Sampai akhirnya Deidara memecah keheningan dengan berlari ke arah adiknya sambil berteriak. "Kemana dia pergi?"

Ino mengerjap.

"Upacara perkenalan telah berakhir," ujar sang perdana menteri.

"Tapi dia belum mengatakan apa pun!" seru sang kakak. "Apa dia tidak menyukai adikku?"

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Ino hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Ia langsung merasa lega, namun juga ada sedikit kekecewaan. Mengapa tidak, ia seperti sedang dipermalukan. Setelah semua persiapan yang mereka lakukan padanya... ia ditinggal begitu saja. Ino meremas kuat-kuat kain selendang yang menjuntai di sepanjang lengannya.

Namun dengan tenang, sang perdana menteri menjawab. "Tidak, _Your Grace,_ bila Uchiha- _sama_ tidak menyukainya, maka kita akan tahu."

Deidara tampak bingung.

"Justru sebaliknya." Pria paruh baya itu melanjutkan. "Sasuke- _sama_ memang merupakan lelaki dengan sedikit kata dan minim ekspresi, namun sang putri pasti akan segera terbiasa setelah hidup bersamanya."

Mendengar itu, Ino menoleh tidak percaya.

Sang perdana menteri balas menengok padanya. "Tak adanya komentar berarti ia menyukai Anda dan akan menerima Anda sebagai pengantinnya, _My Lady_."

Sementara pria itu merekah senyum, Ino merasa semesta runtuh menimpanya.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan menikah?" Deidara kembali bersikap tak sabar.

"Segera," jawab si pria. "Para Uchiha dibawah kepemimpinan Sasuke- _sama_ tidak penah menempati satu kerajaan terlalu lama, maka upacara pernikahan akan dilakukan sebelum mereka berpindah."

Seringaian bertengger di mulut Deidara ketika mendengarnya, sementara Ino menelan ludahnya dalam diam.

.

.

Ino tak keberatan jika ia diminta membantu sang kakak untuk mengklaim kembali apa yang telah direbut dari mereka, namun bukan dengan cara dijual pada orang asing seperti ini.

"Kita telah berada di kerajaan ini selama lebih dari setahun dengan berbagai pelayanan, mereka pasti setuju memberikan bantuan hanya demi imbalan," seru Ino, masih berusaha mengubah pikiran kakaknya tentang pernikahan ini.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bodoh." Sang kakak malah membalas santai. "Perdana menteri beserta orang-orang di negeri ini pasti mengharapkannya."

Ino melongo kaget. " _Nii-san_ sudah tahu bahwa mereka menjualku demi uang dan membantu kita hanya untuk ditukar dengan materi semata?" Ia menggeleng tak percaya. "Lantas kenapa _Nii-san_ tetap bersikeras mempercayai kesepakatan ini dan memakan tawaran mereka?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan cara kotor yang mereka lakukan," jawab Deidara. "Yang penting _link_ yang mereka miliki dengan pemimpin Uchiha itu akan lebih menguntungkan kita."

Ino semakin dibuat mencelus dengan penuturan sang kakak.

Melihat ekspresi adiknya, Deidara menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Kau tak mengerti, Ino. Ini adalah kesempatan kita setelah sekian lama."

Ino mulai merasa matanya perih. Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya untuk tidak lagi pecah. Sang kakak membelai lembut rambutnya, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak merasakan ada kasih sayang dalam sentuhannya.

"Kau pikir, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku selain dengan cara ini?" Deidara mengangkat satu alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Kecuali kau akhirnya bisa membangkitkan kemampuan klan kita, kau tidak berguna."

Ino memilin jemarinya rapat-rapat. Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut kakaknya selalu berhasil menyakitinya. Dan ia bersiap untuk yang selanjutnya.

"Satu-satunya kelebihanmu... adalah kau seorang wanita," lelaki bermata biru itu lanjut berkata. "Maka pakailah cara kalian. Gunakan tubuhmu."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Tentu saja kakaknya yang sekarang bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu dengan mudahnya. Ia terbiasa menyaksikan senyum mengerikan sang kakak yang dipenuhi maksud terselubung.

Sebagai perpisahan di malam itu, Deidara mencium sebelah pipi adiknya sebelum ia angkat kaki dari ruangan kamar. Tempat Ino dikurung selama mereka menyusun rencana tanpa berhak ia melawan.

Berjalan pelan ke arah balkon, sang gadis sudah tidak sanggup menahan butir air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang jelita. Namun ia tak menangis seperti sebelumnya. Percuma saja, tak akan merubah apa pun. Semua akan tetap berjalan.

Memandang langit senja yang masih terang dengan pandangan kosong, untuk ke sekian kalinya Ino memikirkan hal yang sama.

Mentari selalu tenggelam lebih lama, pada penghujung hari di musim panas.

— **TBC—**

* * *

A/N

Aloha~ vika kembali dengan cerita SasuIno baru untuk disetor ke _event_ , meski ku juga ragu apa ini temanya nyambung? Hahaha. Niatnya ingin menyelesaikan ff ini sebelum _event_ nya berakhir, jadi sengaja mau dibikin mini series aja, doakan moga bisa XD

Fakta dari trivia naruto wiki, Yamanaka berarti " _in the middle of mountains"_ jadi kuputuskan untuk memakai _the land of mountains_ sebagai tempat asal mereka. Meski aku meminjam nama daerah dari naruto universe, namun setting tempat di cerita ini dibuat berbeda dan sesuai dengan semestaku sendiri, demi keperluan jalan cerita.

Setting latarnya sedikit terpengaruh dari BxB chap terbaru lol Ku ingin sekali-kali bikin cerita sasuino dengan feel seperti ini~

 _So, see you_ di chap selanjutnya. Ada yang berniat meninggalkan jejak?

Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and any other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _Inspired from GOT series._**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. Rate T semi M _for theme, language and touchy feely._**

 _ **For #SASUINO4S18 / SUMMER (?)**_

* * *

 **Dancing with the Sun**

 _Ino nyaris merasakan ada afeksi, namun dengan begitu tega mereka membayarnya dengan skema ini._

 _Katakan, bagaimana caranya untuk berbahagia?_

* * *

Mentari telah membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Udara hangat berembus membawa harum tanah dan rerumputan.

Sebuah tandu berwarna cokelat emas tampak dipikul oleh empat orang pengawal bertubuh besar melewati daerah perbukitan. Kanopinya ditutupi tirai kain. Rombongan orang dari kerajaan _Grassia_ , salah satu kerajaan kecil di _Grassland_ , tengah mengiringinya dengan berbaris di sepanjang jalan setapak padang rumput berbukit itu. Kebanyakan berjalan kaki, hanya beberapa yang menunggang kuda.

Iring-iringan tersebut berhenti ketika tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah perkemahan di pelataran terbuka dekat dengan perbatasan terluar dari _Land of Grass_. Tak lama berselang, sekelompok orang berjubah hitam segera menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Seorang pemandu tandu mulai melangkah ke depan, bersiap untuk menyibak tirai. Ia menunggu sejenak, menanti sang pangeran Yamanaka turun dari tunggangannya untuk menuntun penumpang tandu keluar menuruni usungannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan bercadar mulai keluar dari dalam tandu tersebut. Dengan tudung menyelubungi kepalanya, sang putri melangkah ditemani oleh sang kakak.

Busana yang dipakainya lebih mirip seperti jubah dari pada gaun pengantin. Sebuah _paenula_ panjang berwarna krem dengan sulaman emas tengah menyembunyikan nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Di bawah hangatnya terik mentari yang cukup menusuk, Yamanaka Ino merasa sedikit tersiksa. Namun ia telah diyakinkan bahwa prosesinya tak akan lama. Lagi pula, si gadis memang tidak akan pernah diberi kesempatan untuk menolak apapun yang diperintahkan padanya.

Tempat itu bukanlah sebuah kerajaan dengan kastil megah seperti yang Ino bayangkan, melainkan sebuah perkemahan dengan tenda-tenda besar dan langit yang menjadi naungan. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan para Uchiha di sana. Ino terlalu tegang untuk merasa penasaran.

Kini gadis itu tengah berjalan perlahan melalui tenda demi tenda, sampai akhirnya ia kembali tiba di sebuah lahan kosong yang sepertinya merupakan tempat upacara pernikahannya hendak dilangsungkan.

Rupanya seluruh acara itu akan dilakukan di padang rumput terbuka.

Mulai mendengar beberapa suara, Ino berangsur mengangkat pandangannya yang sedari tadi terus diarahkan ke tanah berumput. Gadis itu mengintip dari balik tudung yang juga nyaris menyembunyikan safir birunya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat banyak orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Tetapi mereka segera menepi untuk memberinya jalan.

Ino sempat terkesiap ketika melihat sebuah api unggun besar sedang berkobar di tengah kerumunan orang. Api yang memang sengaja disulut sebagai lambang kebesaran negera asal klan Uchiha, _Land of Fire_.

Setelah berjalan mengitari api unggun, Ino semakin merasa campur aduk ketika langkah akhirnya membawa sang putri tiba di tepi sebuah pelataran berlantai batu.

Di pusat tempat tersebut, tampak Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di singgasananya.

Ino menelan ludah. Dengan berpakaian nuasa gelap, lelaki itu terlihat sama dinginnya seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Menyadari gadis itu memelankan langkahnya, sang kakak segera berbisik di telinga adiknya.

"Angkat kepalamu," desis Deidara. "Kau tidak ingin _Sun King_ melihatmu ketakutan seperti pecundang, kan?"

Ino mengernyitkan kening ketika mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum melakukan apa yang dikatakan sang kakak, menegakkan kepalanya.

Segera saja, sang putri Yamanaka dituntun untuk menaiki undakan pelataran batu tersebut, sementara beberapa orang lain mengantar sang kakak dan sang perdana menteri menuju kursi yang telah disediakan untuk mereka di samping singgasana raja.

Dibiarkan berdiri diam di depan tempat sang raja untuk sesaat, Ino menyadari sang Uchiha mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

Gadis itu merasa napasnya kian tercekat ketika Sasuke menghampirinya. Ia ingin lari, namun itu tidak mungkin. Semua orang dari _Grassland_ pasti akan mengejarnya, dan sang kakak... pasti akan menghukumnya.

Kini lelaki itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, dan sang putri terpaksa untuk tetap diam tanpa suara. Ketika sang Uchiha mulai mengangkat tangan untuk diarahkan padanya, Ino hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu padanya. Ino tidak pernah tahu seperti apa prosesi pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh bangsa Uchiha atau pun bangsa dari negara lain. Ketika dulu saat takdir merenggut segala hal dari dirinya, gadis itu berhenti memberi perhatian pada dunia.

Tetapi dengan satu raihan tangan, Sasuke hanya bermaksud untuk menyingkap tudung yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah sang putri.

Ino kembali membuka _aquamarine_ nya ketika merasakan cahaya mulai menyinari mata birunya. Saat itu juga, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada paras tampan sang raja. Pijaran merah api sedang menari-nari membayangi siluetnya, membuat sosoknya semakin mengesankan ketika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Anehnya, entah mengapa Ino merasa pendar merah seolah membakar _onyx_ si lelaki untuk beberapa saat, membuatnya menyala semerah darah.

Keduanya terus beradu pandang, namun tetap tak bertukar kata.

Ino baru berkedip ketika Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya, kali ini untuk membuka cadar yang menutupi setengah paras jelita putri Yamanaka itu. Sang Uchiha memandangnya lagi, kini lebih leluasa memperhatikan seluruh bagian wajah si gadis. Setelahnya, masih tanpa aba-aba, tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak turun untuk ditempatkan di leher jubah yang Ino kenakan. Dengan satu tarikan, lelaki itu mulai membuka _paenula_ yang membalut seluruh tubuh jenjangnya dengan perlahan.

Terbebas dari hawa panas jubah yang sedari tadi membelenggunya, Ino segera menghela napas dalam ketika merasakan hangat hawa api langsung menyentuh kulit lengannya yang tidak sedang tertutupi oleh kain gaun putih panjang yang sedang dipakainya.

Kemudian, dengan tenang Sasuke hanya menoleh dan menyerahkan jubah tersebut pada seorang pria setengah baya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mohon lakukan hal yang sama pada selendang yang sedang dikenakan oleh Yang Mulia Raja, _My Lady._ " Pria tersebut berujar.

Ino bimbang untuk sejenak, namun kemudian ia melakukan hal yang diminta oleh pria itu. Sang putri mulai mengangkat dua tangannya pelan-pelan, sedikit ragu bila sang Uchiha akan marah saat si gadis mulai menyentuhnya. Namun lelaki itu hanya diam bergeming. Sehingga dengan hati-hati, Ino mulai menarik dan melepaskan kain hitam yang tersampir dari bahu tegap sampai ke dada sang Uchiha.

Setelah itu, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya, Ino menyerahkan kain tersebut kepada pria tadi. Sang pria mengangguk lalu mulai membungkuk singkat kepada keduanya, seolah meminta izin pada sang raja sebelum ia mulai membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuruni pelataran batu.

Pria itu berhenti di depan api unggun seraya berkata lantang, seakan sedang berceramah, tetapi menggunakan bahasa kuno yang tidak pernah Ino pelajari.

Tak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu, Ino melirik singkat pada lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping tempatnya. Pandangan sang Uchiha sedang tertuju ke depan. Wajahnya yang dingin masih tersulut bayang-bayang api. Namun tak seperti dirinya yang sedang berdiri kaku, lelaki itu tampak tenang dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, kerumunan yang sedari tadi hening serentak bersuara. Sontak Ino kembali meluruskan lehernya ke depan. Dengan mata yang melebar, dilihatnya pria paruh baya tadi tengah melemparkan kain selendang dan jubah di tangannya ke dalam kobaran api unggun secara bersamaan. Sang putri menyaksikan pijar api segera membesar ketika melahap keduanya.

Dan di saat yang sama, bunyi tiupan terompet tanduk hewan memecah suasana yang semula penuh keheningan. Disusul oleh suara genderang yang ditabuh kencang. Saking nyaringnya bebunyian kedua benda itu, seakan bisa terdengar memenuhi seluruh perbukitan. Sebagai tanda bahwa prosesi pernikahan telah usai, dan perayaan kini dimulai.

Ino menelan ludah.

Ia masih belum bisa percaya. Bahwa mulai detik itu... nasib dan hidupnya... serta jiwa dan raganya... telah menjadi milik lelaki Uchiha itu sepenuhnya.

x x x

Ino duduk dengan kaku bersama sang raja di singgasananya.

Tanpa tudung yang mengganggu pandangannya, kini manik biru sang putri bisa lebih jelas memperhatikan segala hal yang sedang terjadi di sana. Orang-orang tengah berkumpul menikmati hidangan yang tersedia, dengan santainya saling bersulang minuman.

Satu per satu orang yang tampak seperti perwakilan dari bangsawan kedua negeri maju untuk menyerahkan hadiah.

Masing-masing dari mereka membungkuk singkat sebelum meletakkan barang yang mereka bawa. Persembahan dari kerajaan _Grassia_ ditujukan untuk sang raja, dan akan dibawa pulang ke _Land of Fire_. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hadiah dari klan Uchiha yang ditujukan untuk sang putri, akan dibawa pulang oleh kerajaan kecil itu sebagai harga atas _hospitality_ mereka terhadap kakak beradik Yamanaka selama lebih dari setahun ini.

Begitu kesepakatannya.

Kini, seorang elit dari bangsa Uchiha tengah maju ke depan dengan membawa dua peti berukuran cukup besar yang berisi emas. Ino melirik ke arah samping dan melihat sang perdana menteri sedang menyeringai lebar sambil menatap ke arah peti tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, emas-emas itu nantinya dapat ditukar dengan ratusan karung gandum dan beras untuk mencegah masyarakat mereka kelaparan karena musim panas yang berkepanjangan.

Ino sudah kehilangan minat untuk terkejut.

Seperti yang ia duga, sang perdana menteri memang sengaja menukar kebebasan kerajaannya dengan seorang pengantin yang akan diserahkan pada _King of Fireland._ Yaitu _dirinya._

Ino memang baru tahu kenyataan itu belakangan ini, tetapi bukan berarti mereka telah ditipu oleh segala pelayanan yang diberikan negara kecil itu padanya. Karena sedari awal, sang kakak sudah mengetahui perihal itu dan menerima kesepakatan mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Lagipula, sang putri memang tidak bisa menyalahkan _Grassia_ semata.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa beberapa tahun belakangan ini, _Sun King,_ julukan yang diberikan pada _King of Fireland_ yang sekarang bertahta, telah gencar melakukan penjarahan ke berbagai negeri lain untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan negara mereka.

Sebagai salah satu negara terbesar di dunia, _Land of Fire_ yang dulu sempat jatuh karena diserang oleh persekutuan empat negara besar lain, kini telah bangkit perlahan-lahan di bawah kepemimpinan klan yang mendominasi negara itu, klan Uchiha.

Di bawah perintah langsung dari raja mereka yang sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke, kini _Land of Fire_ memiliki militer terkuat nomor satu di dunia, sehingga wajar jika negeri besar lain merasa terancam karenanya. Rumor menyebutkan bahwa _Sun King_ berencana menaklukan seluruh negara besar lain sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya terhadap penyerangan terdahulu.

Itu lah salah satu penyebab Kerajaan _Grassia_ berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan negerinya. Mereka tak ingin _Sun King_ merampas negeri mereka. Sebab faktanya, Pasukan yang diperintahkan Sasuke memang selalu menaklukan jarahannya dengan cara kejam. Untungnya, calon pengantin dari klan Yamanaka merupakan sebuah kesepakatan yang pantas untuk diperhitungkan.

Ino menghela napasnya pelan. Ia pun telah mendengar berbagai berita mengenai sang raja. Tentang seberapa ambisius, menakutkan, kejam dan dinginnya lelaki itu. Karenanya, wajar bila si gadis merasa hatinya hancur kala pertama mendengar, bahwa dengan teganya, sang kakak berencana menjualnya untuk dijadikan tawanan.

Benar, tawanan. Tentu saja Ino berpikir demikian.

Wilayah negeri kelahirannya, _Land of Mountains,_ yang dulu pernah masuk ke dalam daftar salah satu negara terbesar di dunia beserta lima negara lainnya, kini sedang menjadi sengketa dan diperebutkan oleh seluruh negara besar itu.

 _Land of Fire_ salah satunya _._

Setelah kerajaan _Yamaria_ yang merupakan pusat dari pemerintahannya runtuh dan seluruh _royal blood_ nya dibantai dengan biadab, _Land of Mountains_ berangsur ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya. Karena bila tetap bertahan dan tidak segera melarikan diri, mereka akan ditangkap sebagai tawanan perang dan berakhir dijadikan budak.

Tak ada bedanya dengan nasib sang putri sekarang. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pewaris tahta dari negeri itu masih ada yang tersisa? Dan kini, dengan kepemilikan Sasuke atas dirinya, pasti akan lebih menguatkan klaim _Land of Fire_ atas wilayah _Land of Mountains._

Masuk akal dan berkesinambungan.

 _Power and politic matters,_ menurut sang kakak.

Jika Sasuke berhasil menjadikan lahan kerajaan _Yamaria_ sebagai wilayahnya, maka kemungkinan Deidara akan kembali diberikan haknya sebagai raja yang sah. Itu yang dikatakan pangeran Yamanaka pada adiknya. Karena itu sang kakak selalu memerintahkan Ino untuk menurut dengan segala rencana yang disusunnya.

Tetapi jika benar _Sun King_ memang kejam seperti yang dirumorkan, lantas mengapa ia akan berbaik hati menyerahkan tahta itu dengan mudahnya... hanya karena mereka adalah pewaris yang sah?

Ino merasa sangsi.

Semilir angin hangat tiba-tiba menerpa gadis itu, membangunkannya dari lamunan.

Sedetik berikutnya, Ino mengerjap ketika ia baru sadar pria lain kini telah berdiri menghadapnya. Kali ini seorang pria bersorban, salah seorang bangsawan dari _Grassia,_ maju membawa dua buah peti berbeda bentuk dan ukuran.

Ino memperhatikan dua peti tersebut. Yang satu berbentuk tabung, dan yang satunya lagi berbentuk kotak. Ketika si pria membuka isi keduanya, sang putri nyaris tersentak saat melihat dua jenis ular keluar dari wadah tersebut.

Peti berbentuk tabung berisi ular kobra berwarna hitam legam dan peti satunya yang berbentuk kotak ternyata berisi ular sanca kembang.

Ino memalingkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Alhasil, si gadis hanya menghela napas dalam, berusaha untuk kembali menenangkan diri.

Dari samping, Deidara memperhatikan ekspresi adiknya yang sedang tampak terkejut. Tetapi seolah sedang terhibur, lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan adikku akan dinobatkan sebagai ratu?" tanya Deidara pada perdana menteri yang sedang duduk di samping kursinya. "Kami harus segera membicarakan mengenai invasi ke _Land of Mountains_ sebelum didahului negara lain."

Namun dengan pembawaannya yang kalem seperti biasa, sang perdana menteri hanya menjawab dengan sabar. "Jika _Sun King_ telah menjanjikan tahta, pasti Anda akan memilikinya, _Your Grace."_

"Tapi kapan?" tuntut Deidara.

"Ketika para Uchiha mulai berkehendak untuk mengibarkan bendera perang," jawab pria itu.

"Persetan dengan kehendak mereka!" Deidara berdecak. "Aku sudah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun untuk kembali memiliki tahtaku," gerutunya.

Sang perdana menteri menghela napas pelan. Tetapi ia tak menimpali lagi, karena pada saat itu adalah gilirannya untuk memberikan hadiah. Pria tua itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghadap kedua pengantin.

Dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk buku usang di tangannya, sang perdana menteri membungkuk singkat lalu meletakkan tumpukkan buku tersebut di lantai batu.

Pria itu menatap lekat Ino ketika ia bicara. "Hanya hadiah kecil dari seorang pria tua yang sungguh berterima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda, _My Lady."_

Ino segera tahu maksud ucapan sang perdana menteri. Kemurahan hati? Entah pria tua itu tulus mengatakannya atau tidak. Namun faktanya, dengan menerima pernikahan ini... Ino memang telah menyelamatkan kerajaan kecil yang dipimpin sang perdana menteri itu.

Tetapi entah mengapa, sang putri sama sekali tidak merasa berjasa apa pun disaat ia melakukan semua ini dengan paksaan.

"Ini adalah buku yang selama ini Anda cari, _My Lady._ Lagu-lagu dan sejarah dari Keenam Negeri." sang perdana menteri meneruskan.

Ino mulai menempatkan perhatiannya pada buku-buku itu. Buku tua yang tampak terawat, yang sebagian isinya menceritakan mengenai rekaman sejarah kerajaannya yang kini telah runtuh. Ino memang telah lama menginginkannya.

Kembali mengangkat tatapannya pada sang pria, baru kali ini Ino berucap dengan sedikit rasa tulus. "Terima kasih, Perdana Menteri."

Sang pria menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan sambil ia mengatakan salam perpisahan. "Justru sebaliknya, _My Lady._ Seluruh _Grassia_ tak akan melupakan Anda, dan saya sangat berharap Anda bisa berbahagia," ungkapnya, juga nyaris terdengar tulus di telinga Ino.

Sang putri hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum miris. Kerajaan itu memang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama lebih dari setahun ini. Ia nyaris merasakan ada afeksi, namun dengan begitu tega mereka membayarnya dengan skema ini.

 _Katakan, bagaimana caranya untuk berbahagia?_

Mentari semakin menggelincir turun dari jalurnya. Derak arang menjadi bunyi terakhir sebelum api unggun sepenuhnya padam.

Sasuke mulai bangun dari singgasananya. Lelaki itu segera berjalan ke depan tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ino merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Ia tahu, kepergian sang raja menandakan akhir dari semua perayaan ini.

Di sampingnya, Deidara langsung memberi isyarat agar sang adik segera turut serta mengikuti lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu.

Dengan hati yang mendadak dilanda gundah, sang putri ikut beranjak berdiri. Gadis itu mulai melangkah mengikuti jejak sang raja. Langkahnya pelan dan terasa amat berat.

Di belakang, seluruh orang mulai berkumpul untuk mengiringinya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah melalui kerumunan, Ino melihat Sasuke telah berdiri di samping kuda hitamnya.

Lantas sang putri berjalan menghampiri, dan ketika ia telah cukup dekat, putri Yamanaka itu melihat keberadaan seekor kuda lain di sana.

Kuda itu bertubuh besar, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dengan surainya yang pirang. Kepalanya berhiaskan tali kekang berwarna cokelat keemasan.

Tanpa sadar Ino mulai membelai lembut kepala kuda tersebut. "Cantik..." gumamnya terkesan.

Lalu, seolah merasakan tatapan Sasuke sedang mengarah padanya, si gadis berkedip dan segera balas memandang lelaki itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum, menduga kuda tersebut merupakan hadiah pemberian sang Uchiha untuknya.

Tetapi Sasuke tak merespon. Dilihatnya lelaki itu hanya terus menatapnya datar, sehingga dengan canggung Ino memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain. _Apa ia salah?_

Beberapa saat terdiam, Ino menelan ludah ketika akhirnya ia menyadari Sasuke sedang menunggunya untuk menaiki tunggangan. Menggigit bibir, gadis itu meremas tali kekang kuda sambil mengitarkan mata, sekedar untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya.

Deidara berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Lelaki itu sedang bergeleng pelan selagi menatap Ino dengan tajam, seolah memastikan agar sang adik tetap melakukan segala hal yang sesuai dengan rencananya.

Sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya dalam seringaian tipis, Deidara hanya menggumamkan satu hal. "Buat dia merasa puas."

Ino merutuk dalam diam. Gadis itu merasa kembali diingatkan, bahwa di sana ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kawan. Sang kakak jelas tidak berada di pihaknya dan sang suami bahkan tak mau bicara padanya.

Padahal seharusnya Deidara tahu sekali... bahwa Ino memiliki trauma dalam berkuda.

Lalu kemudian, Ino terkesiap ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah sangat dekat ke arahnya. Refleks si gadis mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, namun kemudian lelaki itu malah meraih pinggangnya dan dengan mudahnya langsung mengangkat tubuh sang putri naik ke atas kuda.

Ino menelan pekikannya ketika merasakan kakinya kini telah duduk tersampir di punggung kuda. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati. Dengan tangan agak gemetaran, ia merasa tidak akan bisa menegakkan duduknya. Namun jika Ino tidak bisa mengatasi hal sekecil ini... semua yang diinginkan kakaknya tidak akan bisa terjadi.

Ketika sang putri berupaya keras untuk mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam posisi tegak, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ikut menunggangi kuda putih itu. Lantas Ino segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Ia termangu karena mendapati sang Uchiha sudah bergabung duduk di belakangnya.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke sempat melirik sekilas gadis itu. Kemudian, sebelum sempat Ino menyadari kejengkelan terpancar dari wajah dinginnya, si lelaki sudah mengambil alih tali kekang kuda dan segera menariknya, membuat kuda putih itu langsung memekik dan mulai berlari kencang... meninggalkan kerumunan orang di belakang sana.

Benar-benar membawa sang putri pergi entah kemana.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

Chap ini diisi oleh buanyak penjelasan, jadi... maklum ya alurnya belum ada kemajuan~

Yang kemarin masih kebingungan dengan alur dan latar ceritanya, semoga chap kali ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan XD untuk ff lain, pasti akan up saat waktunya tiba~

 **23.07.** **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SAENGIL CHUKKAE, HAPPY BORNDAY, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN UCHIHA SASUKE!** **SEMOGA KU MAKIN SAYANG *eh/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and any other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Inspired from GOT series and The Bride of The Death God fanfiction._**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. Rate T semi M _for theme, language and touchy feely._**

 _ **For #SASUINO4S18 / SUMMER (?)**_

* * *

 **Dancing with the Sun**

 _Ia bukan lagi gadis lugu yang mengidamkan kedamaian. Sejak tragedi itu menimpanya beberapa tahun silam, sang putri berhenti menaruh empati pada cara dunia berjalan._

* * *

Hari sudah sepenuhnya gelap ketika kuda putih yang ditunggangi sang raja dan pengantinnya berlari memasuki pintu gerbang sebuah istana.

Yamanaka Ino tidak berhenti merasa tegang sepanjang perjalanan.

Tubuh mereka terus bersentuhan. Ino bisa merasakan dada tegap sang raja di punggungnya, dan lengan kokoh lelaki itu menyentuhnya setiap kali tangan besarnya menarik tali kekang kuda. Padahal sikap dan ekspresi lelaki itu tak berubah, masih tampak begitu dingin, tapi bersamanya... terasa panas bagai sedang terbakar.

 _He is worth of Sun King title,_ batin Ino.

Sang kuda belum juga melambatkan larinya, sampai kemudian bangunan istana mulai nampak tak begitu jauh dari lorong gerbang.

Dari jarak yang ditempuh, sang putri masih bisa menyadari bahwa tempat yang kini sedang mereka singgahi merupakan daerah kerajaan _Roselyn_ , negeri tetangga kerajaan _Grassia_ , yang masih berada di wilayah _Land of Grass._

Tetapi alih-alih pasukan prajurit istana dari kerajaan itu yang berjaga, sepanjang mata memandang Ino hanya melihat beberapa kelompok orang berjubah hitam mendiami berbagai pos penjagaan.

Saat _aquamarine_ nya menyadari panji-panji bergambar lambang kipas diusung di sepenjuru benteng gerbang, seketika Ino paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi di sana. Bahwa kini, kerajaan itu telah diambil alih oleh pasukan prajurit Uchiha dan telah berada di bawah kekuasaan _Land of Fire._

Ino merasa agak tercekat ketika memperhatikan lebih lanjut bukti-bukti penjarahan yang ada. Beberapa bagian tembok hancur dan bercak darah yang belum dibersihkan masih banyak membekas di berbagai sudut. Jejak sisa-sisa pertarungan yang masih baru.

Inilah tepatnya yang terjadi pada suatu negeri bila negara api menyerang.

Jika tak ingin menyerahkahkan diri dengan sukarela, maka pilihan lainnya hanyalah dirampas paksa, kecuali bila negeri itu bisa memberikan persembahan yang sama layaknya dengan seisi kerajaan mereka.

Ino ingin sekali bertanya apa yang dimiliki oleh kerajaan itu sampai pantas mendapatkan semua ini, dan mengapa. Tapi sang gadis merasa ia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu Sasuke menjelaskan.

Mereka turun di beranda istana dengan disambut oleh dua orang pria. Salah satu pria membawa kuda putih tunggangan mereka, sementara pria yang lain mengantar keduanya memasuki istana.

Sebelum melangkah masuk, Ino sempat menengok ke arah belakang, mencari tanda-tanda kakaknya beserta rombongan pasukan Uchiha yang lain tiba di sana. Tetapi Ino bahkan tidak tahu apakah rombongan itu akan segera menyusul mereka atau kembali bermalam di perkemahan.

Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya semakin merasa resah. Gadis itu benar-benar sedang sendirian di tempat asing, tanpa seseorang yang ia kenal.

Bahkan sang suami masih terasa begitu asing baginya.

Ruangan istana cenderung gelap dengan hanya berpenerangan lampu gantung besar berisikan puluhan lilin. Tak lama setelah memasuki _hall_ utama istana tersebut, Sasuke menginstrusikan salah satu pelayan wanitanya untuk membawa Ino. Pelayan itu segera mengantar sang putri menaiki tangga lingkar, menuju ke dalam sebuah ruangan kamar di lantai dua.

Ino belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari semenjak ia datang sampai sekarang dirinya sedang dibersihkan. Di ruangan kamar itu, tiga wanita tengah mengelapi tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang berasal dari bejana-bejana emas di pangkuan mereka. Wanita-wanita pelayan itu tampak seperti penduduk lokal kerajaan ini. Namun Ino kehilangan minat untuk memberi perhatian lebih. Sedari tadi ia belum berhenti merasa gelisah.

Setelah sang putri dipakaikan sebuah gaun malam bersimpul sederhana, kini para pelayan sedang menata rambut pirang panjangnya. Ino tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang. Gadis itu lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

Ia memilin jarinya sambil menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia merasa gugup. Ino tak tahu apa yang akan dilewatinya di malam itu. Ia juga bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa memuaskan sang raja, seperti yang diperintahkan kakaknya.

Ditinjau dari sikapnya yang masih dingin dan tak acuh, bisa saja _Sun King_ malah lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya semalaman. Jika dipikirkan lagi, memang tak ada alasan bagi lelaki itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Mengambil napas dalam, entah mengapa pemikiran itu membuat Ino merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Namun tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka di saat Ino bahkan belum usai berbenah. Otomatis menegakkan punggungnya, gadis itu tahu percis siapa yang datang.

Benar saja. Uchiha Sasuke mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan kamar.

Ketegangan yang sedetik lalu sempat hilang, sontak kembali melanda seluruh indera gadis itu. Terlebih saat ketiga wanita yang beberapa saat lalu sedang melayaninya, kini segera pergi ke luar ruangan dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan Ino hanya berdua saja dengan sang raja.

Suasana di sana terasa hening mencekam.

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke nyaris terdengar bagai irama bom waktu yang bisa membuat sang putri meledak kapan saja. Ino tak bisa bergerak. Rasanya berat bahkan sekedar untuk memutar kepalanya dan berbalik menghadap pada lelaki itu. Tetapi si gadis segera menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melakukannya.

Diterangi hanya oleh cahaya temaram dari lampu minyak, Ino memperhatikan sang Uchiha melangkah menghampirinya. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan setelan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sepasang _onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ kembali bertemu. Tatapan sang raja tetap sama, sorot yang tajam dan begitu dingin. Bagai mata predator yang tengah mengamati buruannya sebelum hendak diterkam bulat-bulat.

Tetap memandang sang putri tanpa jeda, seraya berjalan Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangan untuk melonggarkan kerah bajunya. Selanjutnya ia menarik kerah tersebut sampai kancing di bajunya lepas. Ia segera menanggalkan _blazer_ hitam yang dikenakannya tersebut, lalu melemparnya asal ke hadapan Ino.

Sang gadis menahan napas kala menyaksikan lelaki itu mendadak sudah bertelanjang dada sesaat sebelum mencapai tempatnya berdiri diam. Tak sanggup terus menatap ke depan, Ino memindahkan pandangannya ke lantai tepat ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak di belakang sang putri, sekedar untuk menggapai beberapa helai rambut pirang panjangnya, lalu meneruskan lagi langkahnya untuk mengitari tempat gadis Yamanaka itu. Samar-samar Ino kembali mendengar suara kain yang dibuang ke lantai, kali ini Sasuke melepas kain yang tadi tersampir membelit pinggangnya.

Sang gadis mendadak terasa sulit bernapas.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba Ino merasakan simpul kain di punggungnya ditarik hingga memperlonggar gaun malamnya. Refleks gadis itu segera mengangkat satu tangan dan menyimpannya di sekitar dada, mencegah agar gaunnya tidak melorot.

Tensi dalam ruangan itu serasa bertambah saat tangan sang raja mulai melucuti satu per satu asesoris yang menempel di badan Ino. Tentu saja sang putri merasa takut. Tapi ia tak boleh terlihat lemah jika tak ingin _Sun King_ menghancurkannya. Begitu kata sang kakak.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan, namun sepertinya gagal. Bibirnya bergetar akibat gugup dan menahan tangis.

Sasuke kembali melangkah dan kini berhenti di samping si gadis.

Melihat wajah sang putri yang memucat, ia merentangkan tangan untuk membelai pipi gadis itu. Gerakan dadakan tersebut membuat Ino menegakkan bahu, merasakan kulitnya seolah terbakar oleh sentuhan dari ibu jari milik lelaki itu. Masih berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, sang putri memberanikan diri untuk mendongak.

Mata mereka kembali saling beradu, dan Ino segera menjumpai tatapan itu lagi. Sorot mata tajam yang seolah sedang menilainya, mengukurnya, menentukan kelayakan dirinya untuk bersanding dengan sang raja.

Sasuke masih belum berekspresi. Ia kembali melangkah dan kini berhenti tepat di hadapan si gadis. Dengan tenang lelaki itu membuka bros yang menyatukan pakaian di bahu Ino.

Mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya sang putri memutuskan untuk bicara. "Apa kau... mengerti hal yang ku ucapkan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Itu merupakan pertanyaan bodoh, memang, tetapi Ino tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi karena sang raja belum juga menimpalinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya mendelik singkat ke arahnya, lalu kembali berjalan memutar ke belakang punggung gadis itu.

Menelan ludahnya, Ino membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Tentu saja lelaki Uchiha itu tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabnya, tetapi terus mendiamkannya seperti ini... Ino merasa semakin terabaikan.

Sang putri berjengit ketika jalinan simpul yang membalut pundaknya ditarik keras dari arah belakang, membuat gaunnya benar-benar terlepas dan melorot sampai ke pinggang.

Langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dengan panik Ino berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Tetapi Sasuke segera menurunkan paksa kedua tangannya, sengaja membiarkan tubuh gadis itu kembali terekspos.

Ino memejamkan mata, merasa malu membiarkan dirinya terbuka seperti ini. Namun tampaknya sang raja tak berniat untuk berhenti.

Merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung sang putri, Sasuke mulai menunduk dan menempelkan wajahnya di samping kepala gadis itu. Napas hangatnya menggelitik telinga si gadis. Ino mengerang lemah ketika tangan besar lelaki Uchiha itu mulai mengusap lehernya, lalu dengan perlahan jemari si lelaki turun untuk mengelus pundak dan dadanya.

Ino merasa menggigil. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan sensasi asing yang terbentuk dari setiap sentuhan sang Uchiha di tubuhnya. Kemudian, masih tanpa suara, Sasuke segera membopongnya dan lansung menidurkannya terlentang di atas kasur.

Sang gadis melebarkan mata ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah mengangkang di atasnya. Lelaki itu mulai membungkuk dan berangsur merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Haa..." Ino memekik dalam.

Seketika itu keteguhan hatinya seolah buyar saat memikirkan bukan hanya hidupnya yang telah ditawan oleh lelaki berkepribadian sangat dingin itu, namun kesuciannya pun akan segera dirampas diluar keinginannya.

Lirih isakan akhirnya lolos dari mulutnya. Tangis mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Dan Ino sadar, bahwa ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk menghindar.

x x x

Terik mentari sudah membakar udara segar di pagi itu. Sang surya bahkan belum menurunkan temperatur panasnya, namun pasukan prajurit Uchiha sudah diperintahkan untuk kembali pulang ke tanah mereka, _Land of Fire._

 _Sun King_ memutuskan untuk menarik seluruh pasukannya dari _Roselyn_ setelah segala urusannya di _Grassland_ usai dan semua tujuannya terpenuhi.

Sudah empat hari terlewat semenjak Ino menginjakkan kaki di kerajaan itu. Kini ia telah dipersiapkan untuk menempuh perjalanan panjang dan meninggalkan _Land of Grass_ , wilayah negara kecil yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama setahun belakangan.

Di ruangannya, sang putri sedang tampak tertunduk diam. Ia bukan khawatir mengenai jarak ratusan mil yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mencapai _Land of Fire_ dengan jalur darat, melainkan karena tuntutan sang kakak yang terus menyudutkannya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih merayu _Sun King_ untuk lebih cepat meninggalkan negeri ini dan segera membicarakan tahtaku," gerutu Deidara sambil menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas kacanya dengan emosi. "Tapi apa yang kudapatkan darimu sekarang?" Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap Ino dengan kejengkelan memenuhi wajahnya. "Hanya berita buruk tentang raja yang tidak mau menemui pengantinnya lagi semenjak malam bulan madu kalian!"

"Dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan semua persiapan pulang ini..." bantah Ino pelan, seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia telah melakukan tugas dengan semampunya.

Meminum anggur di tangannya dalam satu tegukan, Deidara mendelik pada gadis itu. "Kau telah menjadi wanita seutuhnya sekarang, tetapi kau masih belum mampu sekedar untuk memuaskannya?"

Ino hanya bisa diam.

"Dan kau bilang, dia bahkan masih belum mau bicara padamu?" Deidara lanjut mengomel. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di malam pertama kalian, huh? Hanya menangis seperti pecundang?" cemoohnya.

Mengambil napas dalam, Ino memejamkan mata. Ia pun merasa frustasi akan hal itu. Suaminya tidak lagi menemuinya, bahkan belum mau bicara padanya. Ino sudah menyadari kekurangannya tanpa perlu Deidara mengingatkannya secara frontal seperti itu. Ia jadi semakin merasa tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia hanya memandangmu sebagai pemuas nafsu," tekan Deidara. "Seorang _Sun King_ pasti akan punya cara untuk memuaskan dirinya meski dengan gadis kecil sepertimu," sambungnya. "Masalahnya, hanya kau yang tidak memiliki keberanian!"

Ino menempatkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sehingga sang kakak meraih dagunya supaya gadis itu kembali menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Dengar, adikku yang manis," desis Deidara. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Buat dia membutuhkanmu agar kau tidak tersingkir dari sisinya, sampai dia memberikan kita tahta yang dijanjikannya!"

Ino menatap Deidara dengan sorot lelah, memohon agar lelaki itu tidak terus menuntutnya dengan berbagai hal yang tampak mustahil ia lakukan di waktu dekat. Tetapi lelaki Yamanaka itu hanya melepaskan dagu adiknya dengan kasar lalu membuang muka.

Ino merintih pelan.

"Kuberi tahu kau sesuatu," sang kakak kembali bicara. "Dia belum menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang layak berada di sisinya." Deidara memutar badan, bersiap pergi meninggalkan kamar. "Jika kau ingin dia bicara padamu, maka mulai lah bertingkah seperti seorang ratu!" ujarnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ino membuang napas. Mungkin itu memang benar. Ia bahkan belum tahu apa arti dari sebuah kelayakan, dan bagaimana cara untuk mencapai sana.

Lebih buruk lagi, kakaknya masih saja berambisi, tidak sabaran dan berusaha untuk mengorbankan sang adik hanya demi mengklaim tahtanya. Deidara tampak tergesa seolah ia sedang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Tapi mengapa?

.

.

Waktu dimulainya perjalanan telah tiba.

Ino agak tertegun ketika seorang pengawal menuntunnya ke tempat sebuah kereta kuda sedang terparkir. Orang itu berkata bahwa raja telah memerintahkan sang putri untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan menaiki kereta tersebut.

Ino melakukan apa yang diminta pengawal itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tetapi di tengah perjalanan Ino mulai menyadari, di antara rombongan itu tak ada keberadaan kendaraan beroda lain selain kereta kuda yang dinaikinya, dan gerobak-gerobak yang hanya dipakai untuk mengangkut tenda dan barang-barang lain yang diperlukan untuk berkemah.

Bahkan sang raja dan kakaknya pun menaiki kuda.

Dengan jemarinya, sang putri menyusuri permukaan kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa seperti sedang diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Melongok dari jendela kereta, Ino bisa melihat siluet sang raja yang tengah menaiki kuda hitamnya kini sedang berjalan di barisan terdepan.

Lalu seketika itu Ino menyadari, sang raja bahkan mau menaiki kuda bersamanya ketika dulu mereka pergi menuju _Roselyn_ , dan mengabaikan kuda hitam miliknya sendiri.

Apa dari saat itu... Sasuke sudah menyadari traumanya dalam berkuda?

Ino menggigit bibirnya sambil membuang napas.

Jika dipikirkan lagi... dari sikapnya yang begitu dingin, Sasuke memang tampak kejam dari luar, namun lelaki itu tak sedikit pun melukainya dengan kasar.

.

.

Gelap mulai datang menandakan hari telah menjelang malam.

Rombongan itu berhenti di sebuah hutan dengan tanah yang landai, cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk membangun kemah.

Ino merasa pegal setelah duduk seharian di dalam kereta. Ia turun dengan dituntun oleh dua orang pelayan wanita yang langsung memandunya menuju sebuah tenda besar yang telah selesai dibangun.

Bagian dalam tenda cukup megah. Atapnya tinggi dengan ukuran yang luas, dan interiornya disusun rapi dengan beberapa kain sekat yang menggantung menutupi ruangan berkasur. Ino tak memiliki keinginan lain selain langsung merebahkan diri untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kedua pelayannya membantunya untuk rileks dengan membersihkan tubuhnya, juga memijiti kaki dan lengannya.

Saking lelahnya, Ino bahkan tak bertanya mengenai keberadaan kakak atau pun suaminya... karena saat itu juga, ia segera tertidur dalam lelap.

.

.

Ino terbangun merasakan sentuhan tangan merabanya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, ia merasa terekspos, dingin udara menusuk kulitnya. Sang gadis mengerang pelan ketika tangan-tangan itu terus bergerak mengusap tubuhnya.

Mata birunya mengerjap terbuka ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Cahaya remang lilin berkelap-kelip, memantulkan bayangan lelaki yang sedang mengukungnya menari-nari di permukaan kain tenda. Ino mendapati pakaiannya sudah terbuka, dan menemukan Sasuke sedang membungkuk di atasnya.

Syok menimpa kesadarannya dengan sekaligus, membuat Ino langsung meringsut mundur tanpa pikir panjang. Dua tangannya mencoba mendorong dada telanjang lelaki itu, tetapi Sasuke bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah.

Seolah jengkel dengan penolakan gadis itu, sang raja segera menanamkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Ino untuk menjepit rambut pirangnya, sehingga si gadis tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dan hanya bisa menatapnya dengan _aqua_ yang tegang. Sasuke balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sorot mata dingin si lelaki bisa saja membuat Ino membeku, namun sebaliknya, tubuh gadis yang sedang ditindih itu malah terasa panas seperti sedang terbakar oleh perlakuan sang raja padanya.

Dengan napas yang naik turun, Ino mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia dapat menenangkan diri dan kesadarannya benar-benar kembali.

Ino menghela napas ketika merasakan bobot Sasuke kembali menimpanya, saat lelaki itu mulai menurunkan wajah mendekat padanya.

"Kau takut padaku," tilik sang raja menyimpulkan.

Ino mengerjap. Merasa sedikit kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar lelaki itu bicara. Suaranya dalam dan maskulin.

Menelan ludahnya, Ino segera bergeleng dengan gugup. Namun sepertinya bantahan itu tak tampak begitu meyakinkan, karena Sasuke kini menyipitkan matanya yang sedang tampak berpendar merah dari pantulan cahaya lilin.

"Kau takut pada rezim pemerintahanku," desis sang raja, terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Ino.

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahi. Akhirnya menyadari sedari tadi Sasuke tidak sedang bertanya, melainkan memberi pernyataan, seolah lelaki itu telah menyimpulkan segala sesuatunya tanpa perlu menanyakan pendapat gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba sang putri teringat akan ucapan kakaknya. _Bertingkah lah seperti seorang ratu._

Ino mengepalkan tangannya sambil meremas kain sprei. "Aku... tidak takut," bisiknya.

Sang raja membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu bersanding bersamanya untuk mendukungnya, bukan orang yang akan bersembunyi ketakutan di balik bayang-bayangnya dan memperlambatnya. Apa itu artinya, sebuah kelayakan? Ino bertanya dalam hati.

Lagipula Ino masih meyakinkan diri, meski bersikap begitu dingin, namun lelaki itu tak pernah sedikit pun memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti yang bisa dilakukan kakaknya. Entah mengapa pemikiran itu memberi Ino sedikit keberanian.

"Aku tidak takut." Sang putri mengulang ucapannya dengan lebih lantang.

Sasuke masih memicingkan mata. "Aku membunuh semua musuhku dan merampas semua yang ku mau," ungkapnya. "Kau masih tidak takut?"

Tetap menatap lekat lelaki itu, Ino bergeleng lagi.

"Kenapa?" sang raja kembali bertanya, seolah sedang mengetesnya.

"Itu hukum dunia... cara semesta berjalan," jawab si gadis tanpa ragu. "Mengalahkan atau dikalahkan, menguasai atau dikuasai. Kau hanya menjalankannya sesuai dengan hukum alam."

Ino mengungkapkan apa yang memang belakangan ini dipikirkannya. Ia bukan lagi gadis lugu yang mengidamkan kedamaian. Sejak tragedi itu menimpanya beberapa tahun silam, sang putri berhenti menaruh empati pada cara dunia berjalan.

Sasuke tak bersuara lagi. Seolah sedang menilai dan mempertimbangkan jawaban si gadis, lelaki itu hanya terus menatap Ino dalam diam.

Sang putri sempat kebingungan, sedikit merasa kecewa barangkali jawabannya tak cukup memuaskan. Kembali merasa tegang akibat ditatap begitu lama dari jarak sedekat itu, Ino memindahkan tatapannya ke arah lain dengan gugup.

Tubuh tegap dan lengan kokoh sang raja yang masih terekspos dapat terlihat jelas oleh jarak pandang Ino dan kini menjadi perhatiannya. Otot perut dan dadanya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Bahunya yang solid, garis rahangnya yang tegas dan kuat. Rambut _ebony_ _nya_ yang sedang menjuntai bagai tirai di setiap sisi wajahnya yang tampan. Eksistensinya hampir tampak bagai perpaduan sempurna antara maskulinitas dan keindahan.

Sang putri menggigit bibir, berusaha menjaga tangannya untuk tidak menggapai ke arah Sasuke. Menyentuhnya. Menariknya. Merasakannya.

Tetapi kemudian, tanpa perlu gadis itu meraihnya, sang raja sudah berangsur menundukkan kepalanya, mendekati wajah jelita sang gadis yang telah mendongak untuk menantinya.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Ino merasakan bibirnya diraup lembut, membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Di tengah keheningan malam, seraya tubuh sang raja menekannya, Ino bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke berdegup di dadanya. Dalam benaknya langsung muncul pikiran bahwa, _Sun King_ yang terkenal kejam dan dingin ternyata memiliki hati... yang terasa begitu hangat dan kini sedang berdenyut seirama dengan miliknya sendiri.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

26.07

Hahaha tenang pemirsa~ sasu bisa ngomong kok, cuman disitu dia lagi males cuap-cuap aja kali XD

Dan semoga chap ini menggugurkan bayangan tetang drogo, tingkat ke-macho-an mereka beda level, iya sih lol

Terimakasih supportnya! Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and any other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Inspired from GOT series._**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. Rate T semi M _for theme, language and touchy feely._**

 _ **For #SASUINO4S18 / SUMMER (?)**_

* * *

 **Dancing with the Sun**

 _Ino merasa kesal, marah sekaligus sedih. Sang putri terus memukul-mukul tubuh kakaknya, berharap lelaki itu akan balik mencengkram wajahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan belakangan ini._

* * *

Perjalanan pulang menuju kerajaan _Hidduria,_ rumah bagi _Sun King_ sekaligus pusat pemerintahan _Land of Fire_ , ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang sang putri kira.

Tiga hari setelah rombongan itu meninggalkan _Land of Grass,_ mereka baru memasuki perbatasan terluar wilayah _Land of Fire_. Wajar saja, kakak beradik Yamanaka itu memang sengaja pergi ke tempat di mana mereka sulit dijangkau oleh pasukan dari Kelima Negara.

Tetapi disini lah Yamanaka Ino dan sang kakak sekarang, berada di tengah pasukan _Fireland_ , bahkan sang putri telah menjadi pengantin dari raja mereka.

Kini gadis berparas jelita itu tengah beristirahat di dalam tendanya.

Matahari memang telah menggelincir naik di ufuk timur sedari tadi, namun rombongan prajurit Uchiha belum juga membongkar tenda-tenda mereka. _Sun King_ sengaja menunda keberangkatan perjalanan, dikarenakan ada urusan politik intra negara di sekitar wilayah sana.

Kini sang raja tengah melakukan rapat dengan para _council_ nya untuk mengutus perwakilan mereka ke area perbatasan dan memantau perkembangan perluasan benteng pertahanan yang dibangun sebagai batas negara.

Klan Uchiha sebagai induk militer dari _Fireland_ memang sering ditugaskan ke berbagai daerah untuk kepentingan diplomatik, atau dalam kamus mereka, urusan mempertahankan serta memperluas wilayah negara.

Namun perjalanan kali ini berbeda, karena sang raja sendiri yang turut serta memimpin rombongan tersebut secara langsung. Menurut pelayan wanita yang melayani Ino, _Sun King_ jarang sekali turun tangan dalam kepentingan semacam itu, biasanya ia hanya memberi komando dari singgasananya dan mempercayakan perjalanan pada orang kepercayaannya. Namun kali ini sebaliknya. Dalam absennya, justru kini pemerintahan kerajaan _Hidduria_ diserahkan pada tangan kanan raja untuk sementara.

Dalam tendanya, Ino tengah menerima kunjungan dari sang kakak yang entah mengapa baru menemuinya lagi sekarang.

"Jadi, kau telah berhasil menarik perhatian raja," Deidara mengukir senyum yang tampak licik. "Ku dengar, kalian terus bermalam dalam satu tenda selama perjalanan ini?" Ia mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh tempat itu, dan langsung menyadari tenda raja jauh lebih megah dari miliknya.

"Benar," timpal Ino datar. Sambil tetap duduk tenang di kursinya, gadis itu menelengkan wajahnya yang nyaris tak menunjukkan ekspresi. "Apa sekarang kau puas, _Nii-san_?"

Deidara mengangkat alisnya, merasa ada perubahan dalam diri sang adik. Ino tampak lebih tegar dan tak menunjukan banyak pertentangan lagi dalam sikapnya. Apa kini gadis itu sudah menerima nasibnya?

"Itu bagus," sahut sang kakak. "Tapi jelas tidak cukup."

Kening Ino berkerut. "Aku telah melakukan segala hal yang kau inginkan, dan itu masih belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja belum," jawab Deidara, dengan santainya meraih sebotol anggur yang ada di meja, lalu segera membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin. "Minimal sampai aku melihatmu dinobatkan sebagai ratu dari _Fireland_ dengan mata kepala sendiri."

Mendengarnya, Ino hanya membuang napas. Ia nyaris merasa muak menghadapi semua tuntutan kakaknya.

"Berhentilah minum. Belakangan ini _Nii-san_ sudah meneguk anggur terlalu banyak." Sang putri berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan kakaknya. Ia berusaha meraih botol di tangan sang kakak namun lelaki itu bisa menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kisah mengenai seorang _Empress_ bernama _Hancock,_ dari suatu negeri di sebrang lautan _?"_ Sang kakak tiba-tiba bertanya.

Ino mengedikkan kepala, sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dongeng yang dibicarakan Deidara.

"Mereka bilang, wanita itu bisa melumpuhkan seorang pria hanya dengan satu kedipan mata," ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil menerawang ke dalam riak anggur dalam botolnya.

"Melumpuhkan pria? Oh..." sang putri mendenguskan tawa hambar sambil memutar mata. Sang kakak sudah mulai mabuk rupanya.

"Ya." Suara kaca beradu dengan permukaan kayu meja ketika botol anggur itu disimpan. "Banyak raja berkelana mengelilingi dunia hanya untuk menemuinya. Para menteri menjual istana mereka, dan prajurit saling membunuh dan membakar musuh hanya demi bisa melihat figur sang _Empress._ "

Deidara kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada sang adik. Ekspresinya yang terlihat serius nyaris membuat Ino merasa tak nyaman, mulai curiga dengan maksud sang kakak yang tiba-tiba menceritakan kisah semacam itu.

" _Well,_ dia terdengar seperti wanita yang hebat," timpal Ino masih tak acuh, hanya karena merasa ia harus menanggapi.

"Buat dia tergila-gila padamu," titah sang kakak tiba-tiba, membuat Ino langsung menekuk alisnya.

"Seperti dalam kisah itu, seorang lelaki akan rela memberikan semua yang dimilikinya demi menyenangkan wanita yang dia cintai. Itu fakta," lanjut Deidara. "Dan _Sun King_ memiliki dunia, kau tinggal meminta separuhnya."

Ino nyaris membuang mukanya dan kembali tertawa hambar, ketika Deidara mendadak bangkit untuk menggebrak meja dan membungkukkan badan tepat ke hadapan wajahnya. Menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang serius.

"Aku..." Ino mulai merasa terganggu. "Aku pikir raja tak akan menyukai ide itu. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanku menguasainya. Lagipula dia—"

"Kau akan membuat dia menyukainya," tekan Deidara. "Apa kau ingin terus-menerus tertunduk patuh di hadapannya?"

Ino merasa tertohok, karena itu percis seperti yang memang selalu ia rasakan sekarang.

"Berhentilah bersikap patuh, dan perlakukan dia dengan lebih berani, adikku yang manis." Lelaki itu menyeringai sembari kembali duduk di kursinya. "Mulailah dari benahi sikapmu saat di atas ranjang. Laki-laki menyukai sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan."

Menaikan pelipisnya, Ino menatap sang kakak dengan tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Para raja biasa mengambil wanita mereka layaknya majikan mengambil budaknya. Seperti cara dia mengambilmu sekarang," ucap Deidara dengan santai. "Tapi, apa kau seorang budak, dik?

Merasa tersinggung sekaligus tertohok lagi, Ino segera bergeleng.

"Maka, jangan bercinta layaknya seorang budak," ceplos sang kakak, membuat Ino mengernyit.

Deidara kembali mengambil botol anggur dan meminum isinya. "Di luar sana dia boleh jadi seorang Raja yang Agung, tapi di dalam tenda ini..." lelaki itu melirik pada adiknya sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke dalam senyum. "Dia adalah milikmu."

Seketika itu Ino langsung bergerak canggung dalam duduknya, akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang kakak. "A-aku pikir itu bukan cara yang biasa dilaku—"

"Jika dia menginginkan cara yang biasa, lalu kenapa dia perlu repot menikahimu?" potong Deidara. "Ada banyak pelayan wanita yang bisa memuaskannya, tapi dia lebih memilihmu, seorang _royal princess,_ menjadi pendampingnya," ungkapnya. "Bercintalah dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah ratunya."

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan kaku.

Jangan bercanda... Apa kakaknya pikir semua itu mudah?

.

.

Gelap malam telah sepenuhnya menelan terang, sang bulan telah menggantikan tempat sang raja siang di angkasa petang.

Berpakaian hanya selembar gaun malam, Ino tengah berbaring sendirian di kasur tendanya.

Gadis itu sedang merasa tidak tenang. _Apa maksudnya bercinta dengan cara ratu, eh_? Membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, sang putri meringis. Ia merutuk diri karena membiarkan perkataan Deidara terus mengganggu seluruh benaknya. Ia ingin membantah, namun tetap tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ucapan kakaknya memang selalu berhasil mengendalikan seluruh tindakannya.

 _Sret._

Kain sekat tenda disibak, membuat Ino sedikit melonjak dan segera bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk. Ia memperhatikan sang raja mulai melangkah masuk.

Uchiha Sasuke datang menghampirinya sudah tanpa sehelai kain pun melekat padanya.

Ino merasa jantungnya lebih berdebar dari biasanya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap lelaki itu, dan segera membiarkan _aquamarine_ nya tenggelam dalam sorot tajam sepasang _onyx_ yang kini tengah menatapnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya.

Sasuke membungkuk dan mulai meraih sang putri, hendak memulai permainannya.

Namun Ino terlebih dulu bertanya. "Bagaimana harimu, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu sebelum mulai memagut bibir ranumnya, jemarinya sibuk menarik simpul gaun yang membelit pinggang si gadis.

"Tak ada yang istimewa," sahut sang raja di sela bibir mereka.

"O-oh..." gumam Ino, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi di saat tangan lelaki itu mulai menurunkan tali gaun tidurnya melewati pundak, dan mulut si lelaki segera mengecupi lekukan lehernya.

Sang putri menggeliat ketika tangan tersebut bergerak turun untuk membelai pahanya. Dan ketika tangan itu hendak menyingkap rok gaunnya, Ino segera menghentikan. "Tunggu," pintanya.

Sasuke sempat mendongak sambil menaikkan alis. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk menunda kegiatannya, sehingga lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Ino menghela napas singkat. " _Sasuke._ "

Sang raja kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Obsidian gelapnya agak melebar, sedikit kaget mendengar sang putri menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. Sementara jantung Ino semakin berdegup kencang ketika Sasuke kini memandangnya dengan tanya, membuat kata-katanya sulit keluar.

Sempat menatap heran, lelaki itu nyaris mengabaikannya lagi. Namun dengan segenap kekuatannya, Ino segera berguling dan balik menduduki sang raja. Membiarkan Sasuke yang kini terbaring di bawahnya.

"Aku..." si gadis membasahi mulutnya. Menempatkan dua tangannya di dada bidang sang raja, Ino menunduk untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kali ini, biarkan aku yang melakukannya sambil menatap wajahmu."

Syok tampak sekilas di paras tampan sang raja, meski ia tetap membiarkan wajahnya didominasi oleh ketenangan.

Ino menaikkan tangannya untuk meraih pipi Sasuke. Lelaki itu sempat terlihat enggan, barangkali karena sang putri terus memandangnya dari atas seperti demikian, sebab bukan kebiasaan seorang raja yang harus mendongak sekedar untuk menatap seseorang. Tetapi si lelaki tetap diam, membuat Ino berani menelusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang garis dagu Sasuke, mengagumi betapa indah sekaligus kokohnya tulang yang menyusun rahang lelaki itu.

Sasuke bisa saja kembali menarik tubuh Ino dengan mudah untuk dikukungnya lagi, namun seolah terkesan dengan tindakan gadis itu yang telah berani menindihnya, sang Uchiha membiarkan si gadis berlaku semaunya. Lagipula, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang putri.

Sambil terus menatap suaminya tanpa jeda, Ino mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Melenguh pelan, ia merasakan sensasi itu kembali melandanya.

Sasuke berkedip ketika merasakan sang putri mulai bergerak di atasnya. Perlahan-lahan, terus merayunya dengan sentuhan menggairahkan. Merasa tergoda, lelaki itu mulai merentangkan tangan dan menggapai tubuh semampai yang disodorkan kepadanya. Sang putri balik meraihnya dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sampai akhirnya sang raja menghela napas dalam, sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan mulai bangkit untuk mendekap tubuh gadis itu, membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

Ino menyambut dengan merangkul erat leher sang raja. Hidung mereka saling beradu, napas lelaki itu terasa panas membakar kulit pipinya. Di jarak sedekat itu, mereka masih beradu pandang. Sampai kemudian Ino menyerah dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang raja.

Seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Sasuke ikut bergerak seirama dengannya. Selagi meminta sang putri untuk meneruskan permainannya, sang raja mulai menghadiahinya dengan ciuman dalam nan menghanyutkan.

.

.

Sebersit berkas cahaya mentari masuk melewati celah di kain tenda, menyelubungi udara dengan nuansa emas.

Sepasang mata biru mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Meringsutkan badan, Ino segera mendapati dua tangan kekar tengah melingkari tubuhnya. Sang putri menghela napas dalam, kemudian mendongak, dan menemukan Sasuke masih tertidur lelap sambil memeluknya.

Terdiam sejenak, gadis itu merasakan hangat tubuh mereka yang sedang saling bersentuhan. Helaan napas dalam nan teratur menerpa lembut keningnya. Debaran jantung semakin menghangatkan putri Yamanaka itu, ketika inderanya merasakan dada Sasuke bergerak naik turun bersama setiap tarikan napasnya.

Ino tersenyum.

Ini pertama kalinya ia terbangun, dengan sang raja masih berada di sampingnya.

x x x

"Berani-beraninya kau, menyuruh seseorang untuk menyentuh barang-barangku!"

Pagi itu, Ino terkejut ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba berlari terpogoh masuk ke dalam tendanya sambil berteriak marah.

"Dimana peti anggurku?!" tanya Deidara penuh emosi, satu tangan memegangi dadanya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan—"

"Jadi itu alasanmu menyuruh mereka merampas minumanku, huh?" sang kakak memelototi gadis itu sambil berdecih. "Peduli apa kau dengan kesehatanku?!" serunya.

Ino hanya memandangnya datar sambil menghela napas. "Kita masih berada cukup jauh dari kerajaan _Hidduria_ , kau hanya akan memperlambat pasukan raja jika terus mabuk-mabukan," ungkapnya.

"Oh, rupanya kini adik kecilku telah belajar bicara menggunakan intonasi seorang ratu," tekan Deidara dengan sinis, ia melangkah maju dan meraih lengan Ino. "Kau berani memerintahku sekarang?"

Sedikit terpojok, Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dan segera mengambil langkah mundur. "Aku tidak memerintahmu," sang putri segera membantah. "Aku hanya ingin kita segera sampai agar kau bisa disambut dengan baik dan merasa lebih nyaman di sana."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hospitalitas dan kenyamanan, kau tahu itu!" bentak Deidara. "Aku tetap bersama dengan _Sun King_ hanya sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau!" ujarnya.

"Jangan mengatakan itu," pinta Ino, segera mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. "Sasuke dan semua orang di luar sana bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan. Mereka tak akan segan untuk mengusirmu."

"Ha! Kau sudah bisa menyombongkan diri dan mengancamku, mentang-mentang kini kau sudah jadi bagian dari mereka! Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu sampai pada titik ini?" sindir Deidara, kini ia meraih kedua belah pipi adiknya dengan satu tangan. "Berhenti berlagak dan cepat lakukan saja tugasmu!"

Ino membuang muka untuk melepaskan wajahnya, lalu menepis tangan lelaki itu. "Berhenti memberiku perintah."

Deidara melebarkan mata. "Kau berani menentangku?" teriaknya semakin keras.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata agar aku berhenti bersikap patuh," timpal Ino. "Aku adalah istri dari _Sun King_ , dan akan segera menjadi ratunya. Kau, tak berhak lagi memberi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," tekannya.

Sang kakak sempat terdiam mendengar gertakan Ino. Ia tercengang melihat keteguhan dalam mata adiknya. Namun kemudian, entah mengapa Deidara malah tersenyum. Membuat sang putri mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah, kau telah benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang ratu sekarang."

Ino terdiam. Senyuman itu nyaris terlihat tulus, membuatnya sedikit teringat pada sosok kakaknya yang dulu. Tetapi bayangan itu langsung pecah saat Deidara tertawa lantang dan tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

Ino memekik.

"Jadi, apa ini sudah waktunya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" bisik lelaki itu.

 _Aquamarine_ sang putri melebar, merasa bingung campur ngeri mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Apa maksud—"

 _Duk._

Tiba-tiba Deidara memekik, merasakan seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Seketika itu ia terjatuh dan mengaduh di permukaan tanah.

"Apa Anda ingin lelaki ini mati, _My Lady_?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

Ino mendongak, dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai pengawal Sasuke sedang menghunus pedangnya ke arah Deidara. Sementara sang raja telah berdiri di pintu tenda.

"Jangan!" Ino bergeleng, paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Dia kakakku."

"Mengangkat tangan untuk menyerang istri raja adalah sebuah kejahatan besar." Sasuke melangkah maju dan menghampiri tempat sang putri. "Siapa pun itu, harus mendapat hukuman."

"Tidak..." Ino kembali bergeleng penuh kengerian. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia," pinta Ino, berusaha mencegah apa pun yang akan dilakukan sang raja. Tentu saja ia tak akan tega mendapati kakaknya dihukum, karena sekejam apapun Deidara, dia tetaplah kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Gadis itu menatap kakaknya yang masih tergeletak kesakitan memegangi dadanya, sama sekali tidak tampak berniat melawan. Dengan perasaan gelisah, Ino meraih tangan sang raja dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak Sasuke, kumohon... Jangan..." mohonnya, meski ia tak melihat ada ampunan dalam sorot mata lelaki itu.

"Percuma saja melindunginya." Sasuke hanya menatap datar putri Yamanaka itu. "Orang sekarat hanya akan menjadi beban dalam perjalanan."

Ino menekuk alisnya. "Sekarat? Apa mak—"

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan pertanyaanya, _Sun King_ telah terlebih dulu mengedikkan kepala ke arah pengawalnya, membuat sang pengawal mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Tidak!" jerit Ino, membenamkan kepalanya ke lengan Sasuke.

Tetapi lelaki itu meraih wajah sang putri agar kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Lihat," ujar sang raja.

Dengan enggan Ino membuka mata dan memandang ke arah sang kakak. Namun saat itu juga _aqua_ si gadis mengerjap kaget.

"Dia telah menderita cukup lama," ungkap Sasuke.

Ino menangkup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ternyata Sasuke hanya menyuruh pengawalnya untuk merobek pakaian yang dikenakan kakaknya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di balik pakaian tersebut. "A-apa... ini..."

Ino tercengang melihat beberapa gores luka sayatan besar sedang menganga di tubuh kakaknya.

"Luka lama yang kembali terbuka," sang pengawal menjelaskan setelah membungkuk singkat untuk mengecek keadaan Deidara. "Tidak pernah diobati dengan benar, sakitnya hanya diredam oleh minuman."

"Luka lama?" Ino syok mendengarnya. Ia langsung berlutut di samping Deidara. "A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Sang kakak hanya tertawa. " _Cih_. Seharusnya kau tak pernah tahu tentang ini." Deidara menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai rambut pirang Ino dan membelainya lembut. Sambil menahan erangannya, lelaki itu menatap adiknya dengan afeksi terlihat jelas dalam sepasang _azure_ nya. "Apa ini yang mereka katakan... orang sekarat tak akan mampu menyembunyikan sakitnya?"

Melihat itu, mata Ino mulai berair. Dengan panik ia bertanya. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tetapi Deidara mengabaikannya. Di sisa tenaganya, sang kakak malah mengatakan hal lain. "Dengar Ino," Ia mulai berbisik. "Lupakan tentang _Yamaria._ "

Ino masih bergeleng. "Jangan bicara lagi, kau harus segera diobati—

"Tidak perlu," potong Deidara. "Benar kata mereka... waktuku telah habis." sang kakak mulai kesulitan bicara. "Buat _Sun King_ senang padamu dan teruslah hidup bersamanya," jeda sejenak saat lelaki bermata biru itu mengerang. "Ini bukan perintah, tapi sebuah permintaan... dengan begitu kau akan aman..."

"Apa yang masih kau bicara—"

Deidara meraih tangan Ino dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Negeri kita... bukan jatuh hanya karena dikhianati oleh kerajaan kawan... tapi diserang oleh persekutuan Empat Negara, kecuali _Land of Fire..._ " ungkap sang kakak, membuat _aqua_ adiknya kembali melebar. "Dengan dinikahi oleh _Sun King..._ maka seluruh Kerajaan Api... akan melindungimu."

Mendengarnya, pemahaman mendadak menimpa sang putri. " _Nii-san,_ jangan bilang kau... "Ino langsung merasakan napasnya tercekat. "Sengaja melakukan... semua ini?"

Deidara tak menyanggah atau mengakui apa pun... Lelaki yang sedang sekarat itu hanya tersenyum. Namun itu saja cukup untuk membuat air mata Ino mulai mengalir.

Ino merasa hatinya disayat oleh ribuan belati. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" jeritnya. "Mengapa kau bertingkah seolah kau memperalatku dengan keji?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar berpikir... aku telah berhenti menyayangimu?" lirih Deidara, tapi ia masih mencoba tertawa. "Itu... tidak mungkin... kan?"

Ino menggoyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang sedang tak berdaya, dan menangis tersedu. Tak peduli di belakang sana sang raja tengah memperhatikannya.

Setelah merasa puas memandang wajah adiknya, lelaki itu mulai memejamkan mata, merasakan sakit menguasainya. "Satu yang kusesali, adalah tak bisa menjagamu sampai akhir... hingga tiba saatnya kau dinobatkan sebagai ratu..."

Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa kesal, marah sekaligus sedih. Sang putri terus memukul-mukul tubuh kakaknya, berharap lelaki itu akan balik mencengkram wajahnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan belakangan ini. Tetapi itu tak terjadi, Deidara hanya mengerang dan semakin mengaduh kesakitan.

Sasuke segera menghentikan gadis itu dengan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Sang raja menatap gadisnya dengan sedikit rasa iba nyaris terpancar dari sorot matanya. "Jika benar kau menyayangi kakakmu, maka akhiri penderitaannya," ujar lelaki itu.

Balik menatap _onyx_ Sasuke, otomatis Ino terdiam karena kehilangan kata.

"Putuskan, sekarang."

Di saat yang sama, sang putri merasa seluruh semesta terbalik... dan jatuh menimpanya.

 **—TBC—**

* * *

30.07 mepet ke 31.07 _Happy Birthday, Grimmjow~~ #salahlapak/ wakakak_

Ku bingung pakai nama apa yang cocok menggambarkan seorang _Empress_ seperti yang dideskripsikan _,_ jadi pinjem nama _Hancock_ aja LOL ( _disclaimer, boa hancock_ itu kepunyaan _one piece_ )

Chap ini kutulis tergesa, bila ada typo dan kesalahan lain, kubetulkan nanti XD

Beberapa hal yang ditanyakan udah kejawab di badan cerita ya~

Review?

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and any other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ** _Inspired from GOT series and The Bride of The Death God fanfiction._**

 **Warning : RUSH!** **SasuIno. Rate T semi M _for theme, language and touchy feely._**

 _ **For #SASUINO4S18 / SUMMER**_

* * *

 **Dancing with the Sun**

 _"It's a blessing from the Great Sun, My Queen_."

Ino melongo dalam takjub, sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan padanya.

* * *

Siang itu terasa amat panas.

Terik mentari menyengat kulit menimbulkan ruam kemerahan, ditambah hawa panas dari jelaga yang beterbangan. Namun sang putri sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yamanaka Ino masih menatap datar percikan api terakhir dari sisa pembakaran jasad kakaknya.

Gadis bermanik _aqua_ itu tak lagi menangis, air matanya telah lama mengering. Rupanya _Sun King_ bukan hanya kejam di kata saja, tetapi ia benar-benar tak memberi ampunan.

Namun Ino tidak bisa sedikit pun menyalahkan sang raja. Dari luka parah di tubuhnya, gadis itu tahu kakaknya memang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Lagipula, semua ini adalah akhir dari skema yang sengaja dirancang oleh Deidara sendiri. Sang putri yakin kakaknya telah mengetahui segala konsekuensinya sejak lama. Pangeran Yamanaka itu selalu berakting layaknya lelaki kejam dan ambisius yang rela mengorbankan adiknya hanya demi tujuannya sendiri. Berpura-pura seolah ia tak lagi menyayangi sang putri, sengaja membuat adik kecilnya benci padanya, hanya demi membuat gadis itu tumbuh menjadi perempuan tegar terutama setelah kepergiannya. Berusaha supaya Ino tak pernah tahu mengenai motif aslinya, agar gadis itu bisa melepas sang kakak tanpa perlu meneteskan air mata.

Buruknya, Deidara telah berhasil... membuat adiknya percaya.

Sekarang Ino mengerti kenapa kakaknya selalu tampak begitu tergesa seolah sedang dikejar waktu. Sebab Deidara tahu dirinya akan segera mati, namun ia tetap bertahan hanya demi menjaganya, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu tumbang setelah merasa Ino sudah terlihat cukup tegar dan berada di tangan yang aman.

Sang putri meremas kuat jari-jemarinya, merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Saking menjengkelkannya Deidara akhir-akhir ini, Ino sampai berhenti memperhatikannya. Ia bahkan gagal menyadari bahwa sang kakak tengah menutupi penderitaannya dengan bersandiwara. Ternyata selama ini kakaknya telah bertarung sendirian di belakangnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berkedip, menghalangi butiran jelaga masuk ke dalam mata birunya.

Tentu saja, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya lebih awal? Jika direnungkan lagi, Deidara tak pernah sekali pun berhenti melindunginya. Sang putri tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai pada detik ini, jika bukan karena kakaknya.

Dibekali oleh pengetahuan luas seputar negeri sekutu dari _Land of Mountains_ di sepanjang hidupnya _,_ sang kakak sebagai putra mahkota Kerajaan _Yamaria_ langsung mengetahui ke mana mereka bisa pergi setelah tragedi sepuluh tahun silam terjadi. Dari semenjak pertama kabur di hari pembantaian itu, mereka terus mengunjungi satu negeri ke negeri lain, bersembunyi di kerajaan-kerajaan kecil di dalamnya dan meminta bantuan pada para penguasanya. Tetapi itu bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan mereka tidak selalu disambut oleh keramah-tamahan, apalagi ketulusan.

Deidara selalu jeli dan cerdik dalam bertindak. Menggunakan nama besar klan dan status mereka, keduanya memang berhasil diberi tempat. Namun kakak beradik itu belum tentu aman. Dengan mengungkap identitasnya, sama artinya dengan memberi kesempatan pada para penguasa kerajaan kecil itu untuk memanfaatkan nama mereka.

Menggigit keras bibirnya, Ino mencoba mengingat sejak kapan semuanya berawal.

Sikap Deidara berangsur berubah terutama semenjak _royal guard_ yang menyelamatkan mereka dari tragedi pembantaian, akhirnya meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu karena melindungi keduanya dari upaya perbudakan. Setelah itu, sang kakak lah yang berperan menggantikan tempatnya. Jika bukan karena kelicikan dan muslihat yang mulai dipakai oleh Deidara, mungkin keduanya tidak akan bisa lepas dari tangan para penguasa pemilik negeri yang mereka singgahi.

Dari semenjak itu juga sang kakak selalu berkata bahwa adiknya merupakan sebuah aset yang berharga. Bukan hanya dari status dan garis keturunan saja, setelah tumbuh dewasa, Ino memang sering kali menjadi target incaran banyak pria di luar sana hanya semata karena penampilannya. Seorang putri cantik yang telah kehilangan rumahnya adalah target yang empuk untuk dimiliki secara cuma-cuma.

Tapi tentu saja sang kakak tidak pernah membiarkan orang-orang itu bertindak semaunya.

Sekarang Ino bisa menduga dari mana kakaknya mendapat luka-luka itu. Dua tahun lalu saat Deidara kembali membawanya kabur dari suatu negeri kecil di wilayah _Land of Lightning_ sebelum mereka akhirnya disambut baik di Kerajaan _Grassia,_ sang kakak berhasil mencegah adiknya dijual pada salah satu dari Kelima Negara besar oleh bangsawan kerajaan itu. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada pengawal mereka, lagi-lagi Deidara melindunginya... secara diam-diam.

Ino tak pernah menyangka kakaknya terluka pada saat itu. Deidara adalah seorang ahli pedang dari semenjak usia muda, membuat sang adik tak pernah meragukan kemampuannya. Namun Ino hanya terlalu lugu untuk menyadari bahwa musuh mereka lebih banyak dari hitungannya. Terlebih, pangeran Yamanaka itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan sakitnya.

Dan kini, perjalanan jauh yang ditempuh untuk menuju Kerajaan _Hidduria_ pasti telah memberi efek buruk pada tubuhnya. Berkuda hanya memperparah kesehatannya, dan pada akhirnya membuka kembali lukanya.

Ino tertawa miris.

Ia masih ingat alasannya trauma berkuda.

Dahulu ketika kabur dari pembantaian di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang mereka dari perkumpulan Enam Negeri, Ino kecil dibawa lari menaiki kuda selama berhari-hari dan bermil-mil jauhnya. Ia ingat... dari saat itu pun kakaknya selalu ada untuk memeluk dirinya... yang sedang gemetar ketakutan.

 _Puk._

"Ayo."

Ino mengerjap ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati _Sun King_ akhirnya mendatanginya, setelah merasa sang putri telah cukup menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkabung.

"Persiapkan dirimu," ujar sang raja. "Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan."

Ino hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Sebelum mengambil langkah untuk mulai mengikuti suaminya, gadis itu memejamkan mata. Mengambil napas dalam, untuk terakhir kalinya ia menghirup aroma pembakaran orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Selagi berharap... terik mentari akan membakar segala kepedihannya.

x x x

Ino menengadah untuk menerawang ke atas langit biru yang menaungi kerajaan itu. _Aquamarine_ nya sedikit menyipit, merasakan terang sinar sang surya yang merebak menyelubungi setiap sudut kehidupan di sana.

Siang itu, rombongan yang membawa sang putri akhirnya tiba di Kerajaan _Hidduria,_ tempat tinggal _Sun King_ dimana ia memerintah seluruh _Land of Fire_ dari singgasananya _._

 _Hidduria_ merupakan kerajaan kapital yang besar dan makmur. Negaranya kaya sehingga seluruh rakyatnya hidup dengan sejahtera. Cuacanya sangat cerah dengan udara yang begitu hangat, nyaris membuat Ino bernostalgia pada negerinya, _Yamaria,_ yang memiliki cuaca hampir sama. Kecuali tidak ada deretan benteng pegunungan yang tercipta secara alami sebagai gerbang yang mengelilingi Kerajaan terbesar di Negara Api itu.

Sorak sorai suara rakyat segera terdengar menyambut kedatangan rombongan tersebut, berhasil mencuri atensi sang putri. Orang-orang berbaris di sepanjang jalan, dengan wajah gembira meneriakkan nama raja mereka.

Kini _Sun King_ tengah duduk berdampingan dengan permaisurinya, diarak menggunakan sebuah kereta terbuka yang ditarik oleh enam ekor kuda.

Melihat keberadaan calon ratu dari klan Yamanaka duduk di samping sang raja, penduduk kerajaan itu semakin bersorak riang untuk mendoakan keduanya. Rakyat _Fireland_ pasti telah mendapat kabar mengenai pernikahan raja mereka, sebab kini berbagai perayaan tengah dilakukan di sepenjuru _Land of Fire_ secara serentak.

Tak begitu lama sampai iring-iringan tersebut tiba di Istana _Hidduria._ Bangunannya megah dan indah, terbuat dari batuan pualam dengan dominasi warna hitam. Memasuki _hall_ utama, terdapat pilar-pilar tinggi yang menyangga tangga panjang yang menghubungkan menara-menara istana.

Rupanya perayaan penyambutan tersebut tak masuk sampai ke dalam istana, karena sesaat setelah tiba di sana, _Sun King_ lekas kembali ke ruang singgasananya dan lebih memilih untuk langsung mengecek keadaan Kerajaannya setelah cukup lama ditinggalkan. Sementara Ino segera diantar menuju ruangannya untuk beristirahat.

Setibanya di kamar, Ino langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Tak peduli para pelayan masih harus membersihkan tubuhnya, sang putri merasa sangat letih seolah seluruh tenaga telah diambil dari raganya.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang selain lelah. Rasa sedih dan kehilangan, kah? Benar. Ia merasa seperti telah kehilangan tujuannya. Selama ini Ino hidup sesuai dengan jalan yang dipilihkan kakaknya, tak pernah secara khusus memikirkan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Kini setelah sang kakak tiada untuk selamanya... apa yang harus diperbuatnya? Ino merasa kebingungan dan tersesat.

Bahkan di akhir hayatnya, Deidara telah menyuruhnya untuk menyerah atas negeri mereka... _Land of Mountains..._ yang selama ini menjadi alasan mereka berjuang...

Ino mengerjap dalam kaget ketika ia membuka lagi _aqua_ nya. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat badan, dan langsung tersadar bahwa barusan ia telah terlelap entah sedari kapan.

Kini cahaya temaram lilin telah menyelubungi kamar. Gelap di luar menandakan hari sudah di penghujung petang.

Sang putri sepenuhnya terbangun, mendapati tubuhnya hanya dibalut oleh selembar handuk. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang dan membungkuk padanya, lalu segera meminta Ino untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menurut. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di samping kamarnya, berharap itu adalah ruangan untuknya bisa membersihkan diri.

Melangkah melewati pintu putih besar, Ino mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah kamar mandi megah dengan lantai dan dinding yang tersusun dari alabaster putih.

Memasuki ruangan tersebut, sang putri menyadari pelayannya tidak ikut melangkah masuk, alih-alih segera menutup pintu putih di belakangnya.

Pelipis Ino terangkat sejenak, tak biasanya mendapati dirinya ditinggal sendirian untuk membersihkan diri. Namun gadis itu hanya menghela napas singkat, segera merasa rileks saat hidungnya menghirup aroma wewangian sabun dan badannya menembus uap hangat yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Menangkap suara percikan air, gadis itu melangkah lebih ke dalam sampai ia menemukan keberadaan pancuran air di pusat ruangan tersebut. Di bawahnya, sebuah bak marmer berwarna putih tertanam di lantai, membentuk kolam berukuran sedang. Ino berjalan menembus kepulan uap yang berasal dari pancuran air hangat itu, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang sendirian di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di dalam kolamnya.

Menghentikan langkah, sang putri merasa kaget karena telah menerobos masuk. Ia baru hendak berbalik, namun sang raja terlebih dulu merentangkan satu tangan padanya, seolah menunggu gadis itu bergabung bersamanya.

Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar badan. Pelan-pelan, ia mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air, segera merasakan kehangatan menelan kulitnya. Sambil menanggalkan handuk yang membelit tubuhnya, Ino meraih tangan raja yang segera menariknya mendekat untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Sang putri menghela napas, merasakan tubuh licin tanpa busana lelaki itu merengkuhnya.

Setelah kepulan uap menghilang dari pandangan, Ino mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang _onyx_ milik suaminya. Rambut _ebony_ nya yang basah tampak mengkilap di bawah guyuran air. Parasnya yang tampan bersinar diterpa cahaya dari lampu kristal.

"Apa kini kau membenciku?" Tetap menatap gadis itu tajam, Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. "Aku telah memerintahkan eksekusi terhadap kakakmu," jelas sang raja.

Ino mengerjap, merasakan air hangat mengguyur kepalanya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. _Tentu saja tidak! Justru raja lah yang telah membebaskan Deidara dari segala penderitaan yang selama ini ia emban._ Gadis itu ingin menyanggah demikian, namun entah mengapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Kau terus diam mengunci mulutmu dan menolak untuk bicara selama perjalanan," Sasuke meneruskan. "Apa itu sikap yang layak kau tunjukkan di hadapan raja?"

Ino terkesiap dengan mata melebar saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke tersebut, membuatnya segera menyangkal dalam panik. "A-aku, tentu tidak—"

Ucapannya tak berlanjut, ketika Ino merasakan Sasuke memotongnya. Dengan cepat bibir lelaki itu meraup lembut bibirnya, seolah menunjukkan bahwa sang raja tahu maksudnya tanpa perlu ia katakan.

Dengan gugup dan napas yang bergetar, perlahan Ino melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang raja dan balik mencium lelaki itu. Sampai ia merasa berangsur tenang di dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku membencimu," bisik Ino jujur di antara bibir mereka yang masih bertautan. "Hanya saja kematian _Nii-san_ yang tiba-tiba..."

 _Membuatnya syok,_ sang putri melanjutkan dalam hati.

Satu tangan besar menggapai puncak kepala si gadis, membuat Ino mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan kembali menatap _obsidian_ gelap sang raja.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu memerah karena menahan tangis. Maka, jemarinya turun untuk membelai pipi sang putri.

"Sudah cukup lama semenjak kau menunjukkan ekspresi itu di wajahmu," ujar Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu di depanku."

Ino menelan ludah, merasakan bukan hanya tubuhnya yang berangsur hangat oleh rendaman air panas namun hatinya juga merasakan hal sama oleh ucapan lelaki yang kini tengah merengkuh kuat tubuhnya.

"Kau telah memilih hal yang tepat dengan melepasnya pergi," gumam Sasuke.

Mengusap muka, dalam diam Ino menyeka air yang sedari tadi dibendung oleh matanya. Namun Sasuke menahan pergerakan itu dan segera membenamkan kepala si gadis di dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kakakmu." Tangan besar Sasuke menyusuri helai rambut pirang Ino. "Di bawah kuasaku, seluruh negara ini akan melindungimu."

Merasa perasaan yang sedari tadi tertahan di hatinya membuncah sekaligus, Ino balas memeluk erat tubuh sang raja. Air matanya berurai lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil mulai terisak.

Meringsut mundur, Sasuke menarik tubuh sang putri masuk ke dalam pancuran bersamanya.

Supaya percikan air bisa memudarkan air matanya, dan bunyi gemericik pancuran bisa menyamarkan suara tangisnya.

.

.

Cahaya api dari puluhan lilin menari-nari membentuk bayangan di dinding kamar.

Keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur, masih tanpa busana, dengan Ino bersandar di dada sang raja, sementara tangan Sasuke membelai lembut pinggang ramping yang kini tengah direngkuhnya.

"Dia adalah orang yang telah memberikanmu padaku," ucap Sasuke, ia menunduk untuk menatap _aqua_ istrinya. "Juga orang yang sama yang telah mempercayakan adiknya di bawah perlindungan kerajaanku," sambungnya. "Aku akan memberikan _Yamaria_ padamu, sebagai penghargaan untuk menghormatinya."

Sambil mendongak untuk balik menatap suaminya, Ino menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak perlu lagi. _Nii-san_ sendiri yang memintaku untuk melupakan _Yama—"_

"Ini bukan hanya tentang upaya mengklaim kembali _Land of Mountains_ yang merupakan hakmu, namun juga sebagai bentuk pembalasan dari negaraku," potong sang raja. "Apa kau tahu alasan dibalik penyerangan terhadap negaramu?"

Menelan ludahnya, Ino kembali bergeleng.

"Alasan yang sama yang mereka gunakan sebagai latar belakang usaha penggulingan pemerintahan _Land of Fire_ , delapan tahun lalu."

"K-kenapa?" tanya Ino terbata.

"Persekutuan Empat Negara selalu takut pada kekuatan klan Yamanaka dan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke.

Terkejut mendengarnya, gadis itu melebarkan mata.

Sasuke membelai kening Ino dengan tangannya yang lain. "Tak akan lama lagi sampai berita tentang pernikahan kita menyebar pada seluruh negara, termasuk semua negara besar lain." jelas sang raja. "Ketika akhirnya mereka mendengar berita ini, di saat yang sama, persekutuan Empat Negara akan mulai mendeklarasikan perang."

Ino menghela napas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Apa perang itu... tidak bisa dicegah?"

"Semuanya tak akan bisa dihindari atau pun dicegah," jawab Sasuke. "Sudah sejak lama mereka menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkan kerajaan kita, dan akhirnya kerajaanmu menjadi target pertama untuk diserang tepat setelah pertemuan Enam Negara berakhir sepuluh tahun lalu."

Benar. Pertemuan besar tersebut ternyata hanyalah kedok dibalik motif asli mereka. Pasukan kerajaan Yamaria sengaja diserang di tengah perjalanan pulang, dan hampir seluruh _royal blood_ dari klan Yamanaka dibantai dengan cara kotor dan licik, sebab nyaris tak mungkin untuk menembus pertahanan benteng pegunungan _Land of Mountains_ sekalinya pasukan kerajaan itu tiba lebih dulu di _Yamaria_.

Ino menunjukkan kengerian di wajahnya, sehingga Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Apa setelah mendengar semuanya, kau tetap memilih untuk menyerah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... perang melawan persekutuan Empat Negera, berarti satu lawan empat. Bagaimana kau akan bertahan?" tanya Ino resah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyadari gadis itu ternyata lebih mencemaskan kondisi negaranya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar lelaki itu. " _Hidduria_ jauh lebih kuat dari delapan tahun lalu saat terakhir kali mereka menyerang," jelasnya. "Di bawah kepemimpinanku, tak akan kubiarkan Uchiha merasakan kekalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya," sang raja meyakinkan.

Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Namun tampaknya gadis itu gagal menyembunyikan kerisauan di wajahnya, sehingga mendorong Sasuke untuk menenangkannya dengan serangkaian ciuman dalam nan lembut di bibir.

Mengangkat wajahnya lagi, akhirnya sang putri mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke merespon dengan merengkuh pundak gadis itu agar semakin merapat padanya. "Ingatlah," sang raja berbisik tepat di telinga Ino. "Meski dia menginginkanmu untuk melupakan _Yamaria_ demi menjagamu tetap aman, namun faktanya kakakmu telah menanggung semuanya." Lelaki itu mengingatkan. "Seluruh bekas luka di tubuhnya adalah bukti dari kekejaman mereka."

Sang putri mengangguk pelan. Sembari memejamkan mata, ia kembali mengukir bayangan sang kakak agar tak lenyap di hatinya.

x x x

Tiga bulan berlalu, Ino telah resmi dinobatkan sebagai ratu dari _Fireland._

Kini seorang pelayan istana tengah menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangan pelayan wanita itu menyungkup dadanya, membuat Ino terkejut.

Ia terkekeh bingung. "Oh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Si pelayan terkesiap. "Mohon maaf, _My Queen,_ " ujarnya cepat, "Tapi, kapan terakhir kali Anda datang bulan?"

Ino sempat mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tetapi kemudian ia memutar mata untuk berpikir. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan periode bulanannya belum juga datang.

Sang ratu belum menjawab, namun pelayannya sudah kembali bicara. "Tubuh Anda mengalami perubahan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, satu tangan ditempatkan di perut ratunya. " _It's a blessing from the Great Sun_."

Ino melongo dalam takjub, sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan si pelayan.

Namun kemudian ia ikut tersenyum saat rasa gembira mendadak merasuki hatinya. Sambil tertawa bahagia, jemari perempuan bermata biru itu turut mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pelayan wanita itu barusan.

.

.

"Seorang pangeran, _My Queen,_ " ujar tabib kerajaan dengan percaya diri. Jemarinya yang berkeriput termakan usia, kini tengah menggenggam tangan Ino untuk diperiksa.

Senyum sang ratu merekah lebar, tetapi jelas ekspresi heran terpancar di parasnya yang jelita. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Sang tabib tersenyum. Ia membungkuk untuk berbisik. " _Heaven knows._ "

Ino hanya terkikik mendengarnya. "Rahasia, kah?" desisnya agak mengerucutkan bibir, mencoba untuk maklum meski ia ingin sekali tahu cara apa tepatnya yang digunakan tabib itu untuk bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin janin dalam kandungannya.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia!" Kedua pelayan yang mendampinginya masih bersorak kegirangan. "Anda mengandung putra dari _Sun King_."

" _Sssstt!"_ Ino menyodok tangan mereka berdua. "Ini kan hanya tebakan, masih belum pasti."

Tetapi pelayan-pelayan itu masih belum bisa meredam kegembiraan mereka, membuat Ino hanya bisa bergeleng geli.

"Apa Anda meragukan pemeriksaan saya yang selalu akurat?" Tabib tua itu kembali bicara saat kemampuannya dipertanyakan.

"Tidak," sang ratu membantah sambil tertawa kaku. "Hanya saja, aku jadi merasa sedikit gugup. Apa nantinya, putraku akan diberi gelar _Sun King_ juga seperti ayah dan kakeknya?"

Entah mengapa pemikiran itu membuat Ino jadi berdebar sendiri.

Tetapi dua orang pelayan dan satu tabib di depannya malah bergeleng dengan serentak, membuat Ino mengerutkan alis.

"Tidak, _My Queen_ ," ujar salah satu pelayannya. "Julukan _Sun King_ hanya diberikan kepada raja yang sekarang sedang bertahta."

Pelayannya yang lain membenarkan sambil mengangguk. "Sebutan bagi raja-raja sebelumnya, baik ayah mau pun kakek dari Sasuke- _sama,_ adalah _Fire Lord_."

Eh? Ino baru tahu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Sasuke- _sama_ bisa melampaui pemerintahan raja terdahulu." Kali ini sang tabib ikut menjawab. "Di bawah kepemimpinannya, baik _Hidduria_ serta _Land of Fire_ dianggap berada dalam titik _terpanas_ dalam sejarah negara ini, membuat raja dinobatkan sebagai _The Holy Fire, The Great Sun._ "

"Oh..." Ino hanya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum, mengetahui _Sun King_ ternyata begitu dicintai rakyatnya, diluar rumor buruk yang selama ini beredar tentangnya. "Itu berarti... dia adalah raja yg hebat, kan?"

"Tentu saja," semua orang di sana langsung setuju. "Tak ada yg meragukannya."

Tepat setelah itu, pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan orang yang barusan mereka bicarakan mulai melangkah masuk.

Mendadak tabib tua dan kedua pelayan ratu langsung bangkit berdiri dan memohon izin untuk segera undur diri.

"Seluruh negeri harus diberi kabar dan merayakan ini, _My Queen,_ " pamit sang tabib sambil tersenyum, diikuti oleh anggukan persetujuan dari dua pelayan wanita yang hendak keluar bersamanya.

"Hey!" Ino mendengus. "Kubilang, jangan dulu disebar," pintanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan kelakukan mereka.

Tetapi ketiga orang itu hanya membungkuk bergantian padanya dan Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sang raja mulai melangkah menghampiri Ino, lalu mengulurkan satu tangan untuk membantu perempuan yang tengah hamil muda itu untuk bangun dari duduknya.

Mengecup lembut bibir Ino sambil mengelus perut datar istrinya itu, Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang dikatakan tabib itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab sang ratu. "Usianya sudah tiga bulan."

"Lalu?" tanya sang raja, menuntut semua informasi disampaikan padanya.

Ino tertawa kecil. Nampaknya ia memang tidak akan bisa menyimpan satu rahasia pun dari seorang Raja yang Agung semacam suaminya. "Katanya, seorang pangeran."

Sasuke berkedip. Sempat tertegun sejenak sebelum satu sudut bibirnya mulai ditarik membentuk sebuah senyum. Ia tidak berkata apa pun, hanya merengkuh Ino lagi sambil kembali melayangkan kecupan di bibir ranumnya.

"Semua orang di _Fireland_ akan merayakannya," gumam sang raja. Ia menatap Ino dengan sedikit sorot heran membayangi matanya. "Hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rakyat _Hidduria_ bisa menerima dan mengagumimu."

Kali ini Ino tertawa geli, entah mengapa ia mendengar adanya sedikit kecemburuan dalam nada bicara Sasuke.

"Cobalah untuk sedikit tersenyum," saran perempuan itu. "Kau tampan, tapi ekspresi dan sikap dinginmu itu terlihat menakutkan," godanya. "Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan gelar _Sun King_ yang melekat padamu? Kau jadi terkesan sebagai diktator yang kejam."

Ino terkekeh pelan, menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya sedang bercanda. Namun tak disangka, Sasuke malah menatapnya datar, sebelum kemudian lelaki itu mulai memutar badan.

Ino kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau bisa bicara seperti itu sekarang," ujar Sasuke. "Meski _kau lah_ orang pertama yang memberiku gelar itu."

Eh? Ino berkedip. Bengong, ia bertanya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Sang raja tak menjawab, sehingga perempuan itu berjalan cepat mengejar langkah Sasuke dan berhenti di depannya. "Jangan bercanda," pinta Ino serius. "Apa maksudmu?" ulangnya.

Memandang lekat ratunya, Sasuke hanya membuang napas singkat. "Kau mungkin tidak ingat. Tapi sepuluh tahun lalu... Kita pertama kali berjumpa di pertemuan Enam Negeri."

Mengerjap, kini Ino jadi lebih terkejut lagi.

"H-huh?"

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **03.08.17**

 _Yeayy, finally_ bisa selesai juga. Ku sengaja bikin penjabaran cerita ini sesingkat-singkatnya, karena kalo ga sengaja ditahan, bisa jadi puanjang kaya BlendXBond LOL

Seperti biasa ku tulis ini dengan tergesa (a.k.a KEJAR SETORAN) kalo merasa ada salah, ntar ku perbaikin lagi~

Makasih buat semuanya, yang udah baca, yang udah _support_ , daaaan yang udah ninggalin jejak. Tbh, aku gak bakal bisa nulis sampe saat ini *rekor* kalo bukan karena dukungan kalian~ _love yaaa_ ~

 _See you again_ di oneshot **Playing with Fire,** prekuel sekaligus sekuel(?) ff ini *kalo sempet bikin, tapi* XP

Thanks :)


End file.
